<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whisper Their Love by LZClotho (LZielinsky)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718229">Whisper Their Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZielinsky/pseuds/LZClotho'>LZClotho (LZielinsky)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Tea [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexuality, Coming Out, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Family Issues, Oral Sex, RPF, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, nasty exes, same-sex relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZielinsky/pseuds/LZClotho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Jeri have begun to live together in Jeri's oceanfront home, but they are keeping their relationship on the quiet, while Jeri continues to work on the series <i>Shark</i>. They're enjoying a robust sex life and slowly growing into the idea of coming out to their families, starting with their sons. Dinner dates, weekends away, time together. These are the ways they <i>whisper their love</i> for one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Mulgrew/Jeri Ryan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Tea [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whisper Their Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>At the time of this posting, this is the last story in the <b>Twisted Tea</b> series , which began with the story <b>Tea at Five Twisted</b>. The story was originally written and completed in 2008.</p>
<p>The images inline throughout the story are mine: manips of KM/JR that I created back in the original time of writing these stories. I hope you find they add something extra to the telling of this final chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="big"> <span class="big"> Whisper Their Love </span> </span>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>by Lara Zielinsky<br/><span class="small">(c) 2008</span></p>
    </div>
    <p class="western">
      <b>Prologue</b>
    </p>
    <p class="western">"So that's a wrap for today, folks. Check the call board on your way out for your shooting schedule the rest of the week."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri stood from the conference table with the director's call and switched to a smile from the smirking frown she had been holding as her character, Jessica Devlin. Across the table, Jimmy straightened from his confrontational forward bend and Sophina and Henry turned away from the private consultation they had been having as characters Isaac and Raina while Jessica and Sebastian bickered about Sebastian's approach to the current case.</p>
    <p class="western">"So you guys wanna catch a bite?" Sophina asked.</p>
    <p class="western">"Sure, what the hell. It's after midnight but in this town there's gotta be a place still open with a decent fruit salad."</p>
    <p class="western">"Dieting, Jimmy?" Jeri asked.</p>
    <p class="western">"Why don't you come along and find out?" He nudged her. "You haven't been joining our late night binges for a week now."</p>
    <p class="western">"I've got a lot to do."</p>
    <p class="western">"Got a hot date?" he ribbed.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri blushed, hard. She couldn't help it. She had been thinking about finding Kate at home in a negligee and the heat of her compact body welcoming Jeri into bed.</p>
    <p class="western">Jimmy turned away from Jeri and uttered sotto voce to Sophina and Henry, "Looks like we're on our own again tonight. Jeri's got her hot Frenchman to get home to."</p>
    <p class="western">Thankfully her three colleagues weren’t looking at her as they walked away. Jeri stopped dead, suddenly aware she hadn't let anything slip the last week. She was pleased and dismayed all at the same time; the plan to keep Kate's presence in her life secret was working. Still and all, someone was bound to eventually wonder when Christophe also didn't come around anymore.</p>
    <p class="western">"See you all tomorrow." She drew their attention just before they were out of earshot, turned toward the other exit and headed to the east parking lot and her car.</p>
    <p class="western">She flipped open her cell phone as soon as she got in the car and quick-dialed Ortolan, hoping to find Chris near the kitchen phone. He picked up on the second ring. "Ortolan."</p>
    <p class="western">"Chris, it's Jeri."</p>
    <p class="western">"Are you all right?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Yeah, I'm fine. I just finished up on the set and was heading home."</p>
    <p class="western">"And there? Is it all going well?" She could hear the smile in his voice.</p>
    <p class="western">She smiled; he was such an incredible friend. "Yes. I just had a moment here when I realized I should talk to you about the press."</p>
    <p class="western">"What about them?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Kate and I aren't comfortable yet with the idea of coming out. The set talk is still about us. I just wanted you to be aware that I haven't... well, I haven't told them we're not together anymore."</p>
    <p class="western">"You will have to eventually."</p>
    <p class="western">"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to give you a say."</p>
    <p class="western">"I am not vindictive, <em>cherie</em>. You have your own heart. It is a good thing. Always. You are a good person."</p>
    <p class="western">"I'd like to bring Kate by the restaurant sometime and let her get to know you."</p>
    <p class="western">"I'd like that."</p>
    <p class="western">"All right. I'll check and let you know."</p>
    <p class="western">"<em>Fantastique! Bon soir, cherie</em>.."</p>
    <p class="western">"Good night, Chris."</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">
      <b>Chapter 1</b>
    </p>
    <p class="western">Jeri closed the cell phone and focused on her drive home. As she left the 10 freeway, the traffic trickled to non-existent and she stopped having to squint at oncoming headlights. The road winding along the coast was flooded with moonlight and she rolled down her window, catching the sea breeze in her hair and the scent of salt in her nose. She loved this area.</p>
    <p class="western">Pulling into the driveway, she noticed the front porch light on, and a glow off the back. Kate must be sitting up on the balcony waiting for her. The contentment which stole over Jeri at that thought sent the entire exhausting day packing.</p>
    <p class="western">Stepping out and locking her car with a flip of her remote, she entered through the garage entrance at the side of the house. Jeri moved by the low night lighting through her living room. She caught the scent of food and wondered idly what Kate had made for dinner. She wasn't particularly hungry, but the other woman always had something small available for her to snack on when she arrived home from a late night on the set. Jeri had told her she didn't need her to cook but Kate assured her she would always be up anyway and that she enjoyed the domesticity of it all.</p>
    <p class="western">At the corner to the kitchen, beyond which lay the balcony, Jeri paused again as the exhilaration swelled within her. God, she felt like the luckiest woman alive.</p>
    <p class="western">She had not only kept a friendship with the man she had left for another woman but had the most considerate partner in that woman; someone who believed in her dreams as much as she did. Kate wanted as much as she did out of their life together. Doing the little things for each other. A chance to love and be loved just exactly as she was, for who she was.</p>
    <p class="western">She spotted a flute of wine on the counter and, dropping her purse on the countertop, picked it up. A sniff identified the wine as a fruity Riesling. A sip confirmed it as a Napa vintage she stocked at Ortolan.</p>
    <p class="western">"Kate?" Stepping onto the balcony, she called softly since the other woman had not come in to greet her. She expected to find her new love dozing in a lounge chair.</p>
    <p class="western">Instead Jeri found Kate sitting up, arms crossed over her knees which she had pulled to her chin, staring out at the moonlight dancing on the Pacific surf. Another flute of wine as well as the bottle sat on the table to Kate's left. Recognizing the tension and pensive position, Jeri eased down onto the lounge, slipping in behind Kate and wrapping her free left arm around Kate's waist. She pulled the smaller woman against her before lightly kissing her ear. "Thank you for the wine."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate leaned back more firmly into Jeri's embrace and Jeri nuzzled the soft column of her throat in response to the open invitation. "Mmm. I'm glad you're home." Kate turned her head slightly and their lips met in the first kiss of the night.</p>
    <p class="western">The amount of alcohol Jeri tasted on Kate's lips and tongue told her that half that bottle was already gone. "What'd you have to eat for dinner?" she asked when she at last let Kate's lips go.</p>
    <p class="western">"I made a spring vegetables quiche."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri smiled and wrapped her right arm around Kate's shoulder as she nuzzled Kate's temple, feeling the woman relax into her. "Did you have any though?"</p>
    <p class="western">"A small piece."</p>
    <p class="western">"Are you all right?" Jeri eased back and lifted Kate's chin, bringing the woman's gaze up to meet hers. She searched the turbulent gray-blue for clues. "You sound kind of down."</p>
    <p class="western">"I'm... I'm not sure what to do."</p>
    <p class="western">"About what?" Jeri gradually repositioned them both, putting herself fully on the lounge, spreading her legs and coaxing Kate into the space between her thighs. Slipping Kate’s robe down a little, Jeri worked her hands against Kate's muscular shoulders, just under the fall of her auburn hair. She loved the silk feel of Kate's hair across the backs of her hands, and the satin feel of Kate's skin under her fingertips.</p>
    <p class="western">"I called my agent today."</p>
    <p class="western">"So you're going to look for a role? That's good."</p>
    <p class="western">"She also had several messages for me."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri paused before responding with the surprise she immediately felt. Of course Kate's agency would be a way for people to get in touch with her when she wasn't communicating through other channels. She hadn't been out in public in the week since tracking Jeri down and the two of them beginning their relationship. And before that Kate said she had been too melancholy to be out much. "Messages from...?" She trailed off, encouraging Kate to fill in the blanks.</p>
    <p class="western">"Various convention organizers, Paramount confirming the payment for my voice work. Two scripts were dropped off for me to read. And Adler Conservatory called back on my inquiry." Kate took a small breath.</p>
    <p class="western">"Just business notes?" Jeri prodded in the silence, not sure why she needed to ask. Kate's pause had told her that the personal was still to come and reason told it wasn't all benign and pleasant. She stopped her light massage and simply wrapped her arms around Kate's body, gripping firmly as the smaller woman curled slightly into her. She pressed her right cheek down on Kate's hair. She could feel Kate's heart beating and knew Kate could feel her own. She consciously worked to keep her own heartbeat even and slow knowing it would help ease Kate's obvious distress.</p>
    <p class="western">"Tim left a brief message, only letting them know that it was family-related and personal and I was to contact him immediately."</p>
    <p class="western">"So, did you call him?" Kate's head moved against Jeri's chest. "What happened?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Alec is on the West Coast."</p>
    <p class="western">"Really? What's he doing?"</p>
    <p class="western">"He's up in Seattle doing set art for a Seattle theater company."</p>
    <p class="western">"That's great news. Sounds likes he's doing well for himself."</p>
    <p class="western">"He's gotten a showing of his original artwork at a local gallery and wants me to come."</p>
    <p class="western">"And you're not sure whether to go?"</p>
    <p class="western">"There are issues if I go. I haven't been out in public much. People may flock because I'm there, and that might be good for the gallery sales, but it also could distract them from Alec's work. Then, too, Alec invited his father."</p>
    <p class="western">"When was the last time you were in the same room with Ian and Alec's father?"</p>
    <p class="western">"In public? About fifteen years. In private, he popped up every once in a while for a graduation, or a school function while we all lived in L.A."</p>
    <p class="western">"Uncomfortable?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Doesn't begin to cover it."</p>
    <p class="western">"But you should support Alec."</p>
    <p class="western">"I also have a legitimate date conflict."</p>
    <p class="western">"Oh?"</p>
    <p class="western">"The Adler Conservatory. Spring classes start the same weekend at the L.A. Academy."</p>
    <p class="western">"That does sound good. Teaching other actors would be good for you I think."</p>
    <p class="western">"I've done it before. A couple sessions, in dry spells. And it's low profile," Kate added.</p>
    <p class="western">"True." Jeri offered. "Talk to the Conservatory administration. Maybe you can still teach, just miss the orientation?"</p>
    <p class="western">"I still have to call Alec."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri knew what that meant. Kate would have to catch her son up on what she had been doing with her life. "Well, call the conservatory first thing tomorrow and find out your options. I don't have an early call at the set. I'll be here for you when you call Alec."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate's lips turned up slightly at the corners then she lifted Jeri's hand from around her waist and kissed the palm as Jeri curled her fingers inward, lightly caressing Kate's cheeks with the tips. "I feel like such a chicken," Kate said with a sigh.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri laughed and kissed Kate's ear gently. Easing her hands into the loosened robe she squeezed warm flesh before answering, "You do have rather tasty breasts and thighs."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate's laugh rumbled against Jeri's lips and echoed in her ears as Jeri's hands continued to roam. To Jeri’s delight, Kate was nude beneath the robe. She turned Kate around and stripped it off her, baring her flesh to the moonlight.</p>
    <p class="western">Letting her fingertips flow over satin skin and down to the wet silk of Kate's intimate center, Jeri followed more slowly with her lips, tasting the salts, and then, with her tongue she sampled the lightly piquant essence of her lover.</p>
    <p class="western">She loved making love to a woman. Making love to Kate was a fully engaging sensual experience. She loved witnessing and feeling the fine and subtle motions of all Kate's undulations; marveling at the tensions ebbing and flowing through the body in her hands. She loved watching the perspiration appear and feeling and seeing tendons and muscles flex and quiver beneath the skin.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri's feast began at Kate's breasts, sized just right to fill but not overflow the curve of her hands. She bit at a tightening nipple, encouraging it to a rigid peak. Kate's moans started low; vibrations in her upper chest until Jeri teased and pulled at the nipple with her fingers while turning her mouth's attention to its companion. Kate's hands stroked through her hair, keeping Jeri close throughout their bodies’ movements.</p>
    <p class="western">As Kate's hips lifted, her intimate center parted over Jeri's abdomen, painting it with warm moisture. Jeri brought both hands up to pinch Kate's nipples, freeing her mouth. She danced her tongue down to the indentation of Kate's belly button, which drove Kate nearly to orgasm all by itself.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri could feel Kate's tremors starting. "Easy, easy," she murmured. She continued to murmur soft loving words, the hum vibrating through her hot breath to the bush of hair covering Kate’s center.</p>
    <p class="western">Separating the hairs, she parted the furled flesh and traced her tongue through the moist creases. She sucked on the puffy lips until she uncovered the quivering and extended clitoris. When she finally took that pearl between her lips, delicately at first then more insistently, she swiped it with the tip of her tongue. She held Kate's hips firmly at this point keeping her in place for every loving lick.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri felt the moment Kate's presence of mind began to desert her. Her fingers switched from stroking to tangling, slightly pulling Jeri's hair from her scalp. Kate's hips surged and withdrew in an increasingly urgent tempo. Then Kate's voice, already filling the air with gasps and moans, rolling through lusty cries of Jeri's name.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri continued to lap at the fluids leaking out to coat Kate's inner thighs and Jeri's cheeks, chin, and nose. Kate's hair-pulling gradually shifted back to stroking as she came down from the frenzied peak of her pleasure. When Kate's hands were still, Jeri planted parting kisses on her lover's core. Rising from between those quivering thighs, she wrapped her arms around Kate and pulled her up to share tender kisses.</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">
      <b>Chapter 2</b>
    </p>
    <p class="western">Kate shivered when the night breeze brushed her shoulder. Jeri sat up beneath her. "Cold?"</p>
    <p class="western">Though nestled against Jeri was comfortable, Kate had to admit it would take more to warm up than simply pulling on clothes which she was reluctant to do anyway. "Yes, a little."</p>
    <p class="western">"Come on, we'll go inside."</p>
    <p class="western">Lifting her head as Jeri helped her to her feet, Kate noticed Jeri had not even partially undressed when giving her pleasure. Jeri's focus on her pleasure was something Kate was still getting used to; something very different from all her previous lovers.</p>
    <p class="western">It was time to focus her attentions on bringing Jeri the same sweet fulfillment. After Jeri closed the balcony doors, set the motion alarms and turned off the kitchen lights, Kate paused in the corridor and kissed her thoroughly. She parted Jeri's shirt buttons, stroking the revealed warm flesh, parted the front clasp on the lacy bra and pushed both shirt and bra from the broad shoulders.</p>
    <p class="western">She was rather proud of her prowess as she encountered the side zipper on Jeri's hip and lowered it, loosening the slacks which almost immediately pooled at Jeri's feet, making her take a half-step stumble as she stepped backward out of them.</p>
    <p class="western">"My turn," Kate murmured against Jeri's lips. She felt the shiver flow through Jeri's long, lean frame and felt an answering primal shiver of her own. She wondered... "Mine," she said in a low, possessive growl, squeezing the ass clasped in her palms. Jeri's shiver was sharper; harder this time and they bumped into the wall.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate had a sudden vision of herself lifting Jeri's thighs, plunging into her with a cock, watching her face as she felt the pulsating walls clasp her, trying to draw her deeper within. It was so real that for a flash of a second Kate glanced down expecting to see her own thrusting hips pushing a cock against Jeri's hip. <em>A toy cock</em>, she thought, <em>a dildo...</em></p>
    <p class="western">Jeri's arousal was growing along with Kate's. They stumbled together to the bedroom. Kate's hands continued to roam as Jeri turned away, pulling down the coverlet and sheets. She stroked over the rounded globes of ass, and watched the natural sway of Jeri's breasts as she moved. Kate licked her own lips in anticipation then blushed. <em>God damn, I'm acting like a teenage boy.</em> That made her think again of the cock and she hurriedly joined Jeri on the bed, pressing her body into Jeri's hungrily.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri rolled onto her back, her arms out welcoming Kate. Moving into the embrace, Kate met Jeri's mouth with her own in feverish kisses. Her mental image of fucking Jeri as a man did not cease. She pushed her hips against Jeri's right thigh and then pushed between her legs, thrusting her mound against Jeri's over and over again.</p>
    <p class="western">Pleasured sounds from Jeri's mouth filled Kate's ear, driving Kate even more wild with a heatedly whispered, "Do you want to fuck me, Kate?"</p>
    <p class="western">Kate groaned, her head dropping to her chest. Her thrusting hips jerked as Jeri's hands squeezed Kate's ass cheeks. Instantly electric sensations shot from her groin out to every point of her body. "Oh. Yes. God, yes."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri's whispered voice enticed, "Check the drawer on your right."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate jerked upright, caught between the powerful images and the sudden reality it might actually be possible. "What?"</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri's smile was indulgent. "Check the drawer."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate blinked, her sexual haze ebbing just a little. Her hands shook as she eased away from Jeri. Opening the bedside table's drawer she felt her body's rising arousal pause on a plateau when Jeri's hands grasped her hips. She felt rather than saw Jeri looking over her shoulder as she got her first look at the drawer's contents.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate withdrew a small bottle of lubricant.</p>
    <p class="western">"I don't think we'll need that." Jeri's heated whisper sent a shiver down Kate's spine. She set it aside and reached for a small box, lifting it out of the drawer. Kate opened the box and found, inside on a bed of satin...</p>
    <p class="western"><em>A two-headed dildo?</em> It had to be a dildo. "Oh, my God. What is this?" She held the penis-looking part in her palm, but the other end curved up, lined with ridges and ended in a bulb.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri's arms wrapped around her back, massaging her breasts. "It's a Feeldoe. Let me show you how it works."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri's murmur against Kate's shoulder as she turned over the Feeldoe in her hands sent another flood of moisture directly to Kate's groin. Kate's heart thumped wildly. She closed her eyes.</p>
    <p class="western">"Have you had this long?" she rasped.</p>
    <p class="western">"A few weeks."</p>
    <p class="western">"Used it yet?"</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri's mouth touched her ear. "No." Kate turned to meet Jeri's eyes only a few inches away. "Chris helped me choose it, when I told him one of my fantasies had been for you to take me. I mean really fuck me. When we were on Voyager together, I had this fantasy of you taking me over the desk in the ready room set, or making me bend over at the tactical station on the bridge set."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate groaned, easily envisioning those fantasies now. She cupped Jeri's face and kissed her hard. "I want to make every fantasy of yours come true. For both of us."</p>
    <p class="western">When she let go of Jeri's mouth, the blonde was smiling. "Here," she whispered, "let me show you."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate leaned back on the bed, stroking Jeri's shoulders as Jeri moved above her. She stroked their bodies together at various points and Kate felt her groin pulse, warmth and wet pooling and trickling onto her thighs. Jeri paused several times to plant kisses various places while she slipped lube over the bulb end with her hands.</p>
    <p class="western">Groaning, Kate watched Jeri brush the bulb end of the Feeldoe at her entrance. Jeri's gaze was hungry when it met Kate's briefly before the blond woman suddenly was down between Kate's thighs, licking around Kate's labia, briefly toying with her stiff, throbbing clit. Then Kate felt the bulb head sliding inside. "Oh God."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri shifted the Feeldoe deeper and Kate felt her inner muscles clasp it despite the flow of wetness from her channel. Suddenly the ridged surface of the inner curve brushed Kate's clit and she felt her muscles tighten in a pre-orgasmic clench. "Jeri, oh my God!..." Her heart began hammering harder.</p>
    <p class="western">"Kate."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate blinked, forcing her eyes open.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri smiled. "It gets better." She reached behind Kate's back and pulled her up onto her knees. The shift of the bulb within her drew Kate's eyes down to her groin, to see the penile end shaking slightly.</p>
    <p class="western">Pouring some lubricant in her hand, Jeri grasped the exposed end of the Feeldoe. The vibrations traveled up the flexible length.</p>
    <p class="western">"Jeri, I... oh God...." Kate throbbed on the brink of orgasm just from Jeri massaging up and down the cock-like shaft. Every part of her felt shaky, quivering as if she was about to fall. She barely felt the sheets against her skin. Her heartbeat throbbed in her ears making the world seem a distant illusion. Only Jeri's touch on her made her believe this dream was reality. When Jeri grasped Kate's hand, together they lubed up the Feeldoe for their mutual pleasure. Kate moaned at the continuous sensations. Her body shook with the desire to thrust. Grasping Jeri's shoulders forcefully she pulled her up making her stop.</p>
    <p class="western">"I want to make you scream," Kate whispered. She was already on the brink, but God, she wanted Jeri to feel the exquisite pleasure of their mutual fantasy. As she kissed Jeri fervently, Kate rubbed her belly back and forth against Jeri's, sharing the feeling of hardness between them. Kate's insides quaked.</p>
    <p class="western">Once again Jeri seemed to sense her need and her husky voice washed over Kate while her hands pulled at Kate's body, positioning her over Jeri as she reclined back on the pillows. "Kate." Jeri dragged Kate's head down, stroking the muscles cording in her neck and threading her fingers through Kate's hair. "Fuck me. Please."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate gasped and moaned as the sensations within her own channel built again while she maneuvered her hips between Jeri's thighs. The first vibrations caused by pushing the Feeldoe up against Jeri's opening made Kate shake and her heart nearly pound out of her chest. The sensation was so incredibly erotic. Lifting her gaze to meet Jeri's, she felt a modicum of steadiness enter her limbs. She pulled herself further forward on her arms and the Feeldoe's head slipped just past Jeri's entrance.</p>
    <p class="western">With a gasp Jeri reached for both Kate's shoulders and planted her feet, knees bent, to either side of Kate's hips, lifting her own. Jeri's hands squeezed Kate's ass as Kate balanced and shifted her weight onto her hands to either side of Jeri's head.</p>
    <p class="western">The Feeldoe wasn't even fully inserted yet and Kate's head already swam from the sensations of Jeri's inner muscles pulling on her. She withdrew slowly wanting to catch her breath, to go slowly. The movement made both her and Jeri gasp and groan.</p>
    <p class="western">"I have got to thank Chris," Kate whispered, no longer surprised to hear the thick arousal filling her voice and making it husky and choked.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri's chuckle was cut short by another moan as Kate finished withdrawing. "Kate?"</p>
    <p class="western">"I'm... about to lose it….. need - need to slow down." Kate gasped. Sitting up, she lifted Jeri's thighs and parted them over her knees. Jeri's pleasure rose steadily, evident in her closing eyes, flaring nostrils, and mewling half-breaths as Kate massaged her fully engorged clit and danced her fingers in the moisture flowing out onto their tightly clasped thighs. She moved the Feeldoe tip against the opening once again, watching Jeri's folds envelope it. She moved it up and down mesmerized by the shine it took on from Jeri's wetness.</p>
    <p class="western">"Don't tease. Oh, God, Kate, fuck me." Jeri's hands slid from Kate's back to her breasts which she squeezed. Kate arched her back, lifting her hips, which pushed the tip fully inside Jeri. The resistance was slight but every twitch made the sensation unbelievably erotic for both of them. "Fuck me now." Jeri's moans and gasps coaxed Kate to give them both full pleasure.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate shifted for leverage and gasped again as the bulb end moved inside her. She tightened her own muscles and pushed into Jeri another couple of inches. Jeri gasped and moaned and squirmed. Kate kissed her forcefully; thrusting her tongue into Jeri's mouth, tasting her, delirious as Jeri sucked on her tongue in response. They met breast to breast in earnest as she rotated her hips grinding slowly. Jeri's thighs squeezed around her hips and the woman's inner muscles pushed and pulled on the Feeldoe, sending Kate's inner walls into spasm. "Oh God! Damn, I don't think I can hold back any more."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri's voice was a plea, a gasp. "Don't." She pushed herself up on her hands looking down at the same place as Kate, where their bodies were coming together, and began to thrust back. Jeri's gaze finally moved to meet Kate's, both imploring and demanding. "Please. Fuck me, Kate."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate responded to the command. She pushed her lover back against the pillows. Jeri smiled at the dominant, forceful move. Kate smiled back and without losing eye contact, thrust fully into Jeri. From the sensations in her own channel it seemed like her very own cock repeatedly plunged into and withdrew from Jeri's hot wet center. Jeri's inner muscles resisted her departure each time and sent shock waves through Kate's center. It really was like her fantasy come true and she gasped as tears unexpectedly stung her eyes.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri's fingertips brushed Kate's cheeks and she blinked away the tears. With a feral smile, her lips drawn back from her teeth, Kate began to move more deftly, her clit throbbing against the ridges on the inside curve of the Feeldoe. Jeri's head fell back, exposing the line of her throat and Kate hungrily bit across the upper curve of Jeri's breast then downward until she could pull the nipple in her mouth. Jeri's body and hips lifted and met her thrusts.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri's gasps and moans, and several on-the-edge groans, filled the bedroom. Kate teased the woman's hardened nipples alternating right to left and back again; pulling at them with her teeth and pinching them with her fingertips. Jeri's cries of pleasure rose to another peak, then another. Abruptly Jeri was there, frantically meeting Kate's thrusts, and crying out. "Oh, oh, God. Yes. God yes!"</p>
    <p class="western">Gaining a modicum of control as she focused on Jeri's body and the sounds she made, Kate watched her lover riding peak after peak of pleasure. She marveled at long golden lashes fluttering against darkly flushed cheeks. She cherished the occasional searching by wide cornflower blue eyes. She reveled in the varying harsh and soft sounds from Jeri's full lips. "Oh God, Kate, yes. Oh yes." Jeri's voice disappeared in an unintelligible cry of fulfillment.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri's movement and the erotic sounds of their flesh slapping together, as well as the pungent smells filling the air around them, brought on Kate's final shattering orgasm. Her inner muscles pushed and pulled on the bulb within her and she hunched over, moving jerkily. Then suddenly every muscle tightened and she couldn't move, couldn't do anything more than strain and cry out. "Jeri, oh, fuck. God!" The stars were back and, as she squeezed her eyes against the throbbing in her head, she saw a sunburst behind her eyelids.</p>
    <p class="western">She fell forward dazed and winded. Breathing deeply, Kate winced a little at the pain in her head and arms, and nuzzled Jeri's ear, feeling the blond quivering beneath her.</p>
    <p class="western">"You are incredible," she murmured. Moving down to Jeri's throat and collarbone she continued to move her hips, pressing the Feeldoe deep within Jeri's center, the woman's quivering transmitted directly to her own channel as if they were connected. Jeri wrapped her arms hard around Kate's back; her ankles locked behind Kate's legs as Kate lifted herself onto her hands once again.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate eased back slowly, withdrawing the Feeldoe, pulling Jeri's legs from around her own, and lifting her arms from around her back. She reached for the sheet and lowered herself against Jeri's side once again, settling the sheet over their sweat-covered bodies.</p>
    <p class="western"># # #<br/><br/></p>
    <p class="western">Fully satiated now, when they lay together, the Feeldoe intruded on Jeri's attempts to snuggle closer. Jeri stroked its length while she removed the bulb end from Kate's channel, kissing Kate's mouth and reveling in the shuddering woman's aftershock climaxes. Jeri left it on the bedside table half-resting on the open box.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri rose over Kate and brought her mouth to cover Kate's, feeling the heat of Kate's gasp. "Oh, Kate, you were wonderful." A grin pulled at the corners of Kate's mouth. Jeri traced the maroon-shaded lips. "I'm glad I thought of it. Cocky suits you."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate's throaty laughter sent Jeri into an accompanying fit. "Jeri, I love loving you." Jeri felt Kate lace their fingers together, their linked hands resting on her quivering, very tired stomach muscles.</p>
    <p class="western">Lips stretched into a silly smile. Jeri was very pleased with herself. She had only hoped for a fun interlude with the toy; a chance at fantasy fulfillment or a little experimentation she had been curious about. The Feeldoe had delivered so much more. Kate was right. They would have to find a way to thank Chris. She chuckled; it might have been Chris's suggestion, but the skill had been all Kate's. The woman's desires perfectly matched Jeri's. "I love you loving me, too."</p>
    <p class="western">
      
    </p>
    <p class="western">
      <b>Chapter 3</b>
    </p>
    <p class="western">Jeri woke to the radio. A pair of disc jockeys reported the entertainment news from the Golden Globe nominations released overnight. She smiled and buried her face into Kate's auburn hair as she heard Jimmy's nomination for Best Actor in a Drama. He would be absolutely unbearably chipper today, she thought.</p>
    <p class="western">Then again, so would she be. She chuckled, roaming her hands over the nude body pressed against her. She recalled Kate's hungry possession of her when Jeri encouraged her to try the toy. She relished the memory of demanding her own pleasure, something she would never have dared before with Jack, and only reticently had learned with Chris's encouragement.</p>
    <p class="western">She felt as if, for the first time, she owned her own passion and being able to share that with Kate left her heart and head constantly full of desire.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate's slow stirring in her embrace brought Jeri pleasure every place their bodies caressed. She curled her toes around Kate's ankle stroking up the back of her calf with the balls of her feet. Kate's pleased sigh roused Jeri.</p>
    <p class="western">"Mmm. Good morning," Kate murmured, lifting her chin. Jeri tasted her mouth. "Sleep well?" Kate asked when she was released.</p>
    <p class="western">"Perfect."</p>
    <p class="western">"You said last night that you didn't have to go in early. What time do you have to be on set?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Not until one pm."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate nibbled across Jeri's chin raising her temperature a notch. "So," Kate said after another few seconds., "do you want a soft boiled egg and fruit cocktail?"</p>
    <p class="western">"You don't have to."</p>
    <p class="western">"I want to."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri rolled onto her back, arms around Kate bringing her over her. She looked up into bright blue eyes, auburn hair in disarray against freckle-dusted cheeks and the faint smile playing on mulberry lips. She stroked up and down the length of a leanly muscled back. It always had surprised her Kate was ten years her senior. She was amazed how well toned the compact woman kept herself with seemingly little effort.</p>
    <p class="western">"What?" Kate's cheeks had deepened in color.</p>
    <p class="western">"I want to make love to you again this morning, and this afternoon, and tonight, and tomorrow..." Following her pronouncement, Jeri nibbled Kate's collarbone then down across the curve of the breast nearest her lips. Kate's groans finally made Jeri chuckle and pull back.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate asked, "Aren't you hungry?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Ravenously." She nibbled on the skin on the inside of Kate's left arm where it braced beside her head.</p>
    <p class="western">"For food?"</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri shook her head negatively then nibbled on the opposite arm's skin at the inner elbow. When Kate collapsed in gasping laughter, Jeri realized she had hit a very ticklish spot. She smiled. Kate's head rested against the curve of her breast as she looked down. She stroked down Kate's exposed hip and thigh, pulling her knee up across her own thighs, before turning slightly and nibbling Kate's throat while she stroked around to Kate's inner thigh and cupped the thatch of wiry hairs covering Kate's sex. She loved the feel of the moistening swelling flesh against her fingertips and as Kate had last night, Jeri was ferociously surprised by an urge to consume what Kate offered.</p>
    <p class="western">She started slowly, deliberately, stroking the full lips, parting them with the sides of her palm, and dipping fingertips in and around the inner folds, seeking and finding Kate's clit growing from beneath its hood. Kate's head fell back; eyes falling shut as she moaned her pleasure.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri tasted her mouth while continuing to stroke. Kate's hips rocked; Jeri began her slow nibbling descent across the fragrant planes of Kate's flesh. Kate's hips rocked harder; Jeri slid her long body down Kate's curves, parting her knees. She settled her shoulders between them, and felt Kate's fingers flow through her hair.</p>
    <p class="western">Parting before her gaze, Kate's labia glistened, swollen and wet with arousal, the heat already touching Jeri's cheeks as she leaned close. Jeri's arms encircled Kate's thighs and she reveled in the powerful muscles flexing and satin skin moving against her as Kate's touch and voice huskily urged her on. With a light breath through her lips Jeri set Kate's clit to twitching, enraptured by the fluctuating muscles which made it seem that just as Kate was gasping and begging for her tongue with her voice, her pussy beckoned Jeri as well.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri traced a single fingertip in a closing swirl around the outside, watching the muscles clench and release. She stroked just inside the bottom of the teardrop shaped opening, and smiled as the deeper inner lips twitched. She pressed in two fingers, up to the second knuckle, curling the fingers inside to rub against the quivering inner flesh.</p>
    <p class="western">Adjusting her arms to hold Kate captive for her attention, Jeri closed her eyes and dove forward, feeling the area with the tip and breadth of her tongue. The sweet salts, the viscosity of the thicker fluid across her tongue, and the scent of Kate's readiness all set Jeri's pulse racing. She delved with fingers and licked with her tongue as Kate's thighs tightened gradually then flexed and relaxed in an increasing rhythm as her orgasm built.</p>
    <p class="western">When Kate's hands spasmed in her hair almost painfully pulling, Jeri concentrated her attention on the clit swelling against every swipe of her tongue. At last she grasped it between her lips, the tip of her tongue wrestling with it within the heat of her mouth. Though Kate had her thighs pressed tightly against Jeri's ears she still heard the guttural grunts and screams, and she felt Kate's body shaken by her orgasm into insensate helplessness.</p>
    <p class="western">Withdrawing her fingers and sucking the tips, she returned to lapping Kate's juices as her lover's body shook with aftershocks; her throaty cries now only gasping sounds of fulfillment.</p>
    <p class="western">Turning Kate in her arms she spooned up behind her, pushing two fingers back inside her lover's quivering body, feeling the aftershocks first hand as Kate continued to twitch with each breath Jeri blew across her sweat-dampened throat and the delicate curve of her ear.</p>
    <p class="western">"I love loving you," Jeri whispered as Kate's hands grasped her forearm across her middle. "Thank you."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate murmured unintelligibly, sounding tired, and Jeri kissed her ear and withdrew her fingers before reaching down, giving a brief squeeze to Kate's exposed ass cheek, and pulled up the sheet again. She could eat later she decided. Her hunger was satiated. For now. Closing her eyes, she joined Kate in a light doze.</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">When Jeri next opened her eyes she caught the scent of coffee laced with peaches. Sitting up she realized she was alone in bed, but as she turned over she found Kate approaching carrying a tray and wearing a tiger print silk robe, the belt hanging loose, offering Jeri glimpses of her skin and curves. The auburn hair falling around her face was alight with the late morning sunshine coming through the bedroom window.</p>
    <p class="western">Two mugs were on the tray presented to Jeri along with two pieces of toast buttered and spread with peach preserves. Kate climbed onto the bed with her knees, balancing the tray. Jeri took the tray and set it down between them. She patted the pillow beside her and watched Kate stretch out and settle back. They each took a piece of toast. Jeri held hers out, coaxing Kate to lean forward without words. Kate did the same. As they each bit into a corner, Jeri watched Kate's mouth and again noticed the small imperfect alignment between upper front teeth she found so adorable. Arousal abruptly throbbed hard and hot.</p>
    <p class="western">Pulling back the piece as Kate's teeth finished the bite, Jeri lowered the toast. Kate did the same. She chewed and leaned forward, closing her eyes as her lips brushed Kate's. "Mmm," she echoed Kate's own murmur.</p>
    <p class="western">"You're welcome," Kate said as their lips parted. Her lips were curved in a smile laced with shyness Jeri had seldom seen.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri cupped Kate's cheek and kissed her again. "What time is it?"</p>
    <p class="western">"It's just about nine-thirty."</p>
    <p class="western">"Only nine-thirty? Good." Jeri reached over and lifted the receiver on her bedside phone, passing the cordless handset to Kate. "Make your call to the conservatory then we'll call Alec."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate put down the slice of toast in her hand and leaned back, her toes twitching restlessly as Jeri watched. "Hello? Yes, this is Kate Mulgrew. I'd like to speak with... Yes. That's right." Kate's throat made a steadying swallow and Jeri took Kate's left hand plucking at the sheet in her right in a show of support. "The director called me yesterday." There was a short pause. "Thank you."</p>
    <p class="western">"Connecting you?" Jeri mouthed, barely making a sound. Kate nodded.</p>
    <p class="western">"Yes, this is Kate Mulgrew. Thank you for your patience in waiting on my decision. I would like to accept your offer, but," Kate's pause was long; Jeri gave her hand a brief squeeze, "I have a question." Kate paused only a breath. "I may have a commitment in Seattle for the same night as Orientation. Would it be...?" Kate pulled her bottom lip briefly between her teeth. "Yes. I... I would be back before the first class." Her brow furrowed as she listened, then abruptly cleared. "A separate orientation? I... well, yes, I can do that."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri smiled as Kate did.</p>
    <p class="western">"Well, yes, then, yes. I do accept the position for the coming term. Twelve weeks. Yes. I... am living in L.A." She cocked her head, and the disturbed expression returned. "Well, no, not at this time. Yes, all right. I'll come by today to sign the contract."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate lifted the phone away from her ear, searched out and pressed the button closing the call.</p>
    <p class="western">"So, is everything all right?" Jeri asked.</p>
    <p class="western">"Yes, they'll simply hold a separate orientation for my students."</p>
    <p class="western">"What was the second thing?"</p>
    <p class="western">"What?"</p>
    <p class="western">"What was the second thing they wanted you to do, but you couldn't 'at this time'?"</p>
    <p class="western">"The instructors often get together and do open readings at the Actors Kitchen in West Hollywood."</p>
    <p class="western">"But why not? You'd enjoy that."</p>
    <p class="western">"Not the publicity," Kate countered.</p>
    <p class="western">"But I'd enjoy watching you work again."</p>
    <p class="western">"And I would enjoy watching you, too, but --"</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri sighed, cutting her off. "But I'm engaged and you're married as far as anyone knows." She pointed out, "We have to get out there sometime."</p>
    <p class="western">"No place is exactly without its press."</p>
    <p class="western">"Visiting a gallery in Seattle we certainly would be away from the Hollywood press."</p>
    <p class="western">"And if I don't tell my publicist where I am..." Kate stopped. "You want to come with me?"</p>
    <p class="western">"I'm interested in art."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate closed her eyes. "Jer..."</p>
    <p class="western">"Call Alec." Jeri leaned in and kissed her. When she pulled back, she said, "Make our reservations today. Two plane tickets to Seattle. A rental car. One hotel room."</p>
    <p class="western">"Just one?" Kate caught the lift of Jeri's eyebrow. "Right. Just one."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri slipped from the bed, easy in her nudity and went to the bathroom. "Don't take too long on the phone."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate was already pressing keys on the phone as Jeri closed the bathroom door and began to fill the high walled bathtub.</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">
      <b>Chapter 4</b>
    </p>
    <p class="western">Kate shouldered her bag and stepped from the taxi onto the curb. "Thank you." She fed the driver several bills. Standing once again as he drove away, she turned to face the building entrance where he had let her off. "Back in the saddle again," she said with a deep breath.</p>
    <p class="western">She looked down at her canvas sneakers, the deep black snug slacks, and leaf green v-neck cashmere sweater she had pulled over her ebony Lycra stretch tank top. Her hair also was pulled back in a low ponytail. Going for the 'working' look instead of the 'public appearance' look she hoped it would draw less attention.</p>
    <p class="western">As she entered and crossed through the busy lobby to the elevator her appearance did not even earn a second look. Stepping into the elevator and turning around to face forward, she decided it was good. Wasn't it? A knot of anxiety began to grow from her stomach's twist of doubt.</p>
    <p class="western">She recalled her conversation with Alec. He had been on his way out to the repertory company's theater to work on the set design, and only had a few minutes.</p>
    <p class="western">
      <em>"I got word about your showing," she said.</em>
    </p>
    <p class="western">
      <em>"That's good to hear. I didn't know if you were still in New York, Cleveland, or where."</em>
    </p>
    <p class="western">
      <em>"Well, I'm... in L.A. now."</em>
    </p>
    <p class="western">
      <em>"Got another job?"</em>
    </p>
    <p class="western">
      <em>"Yes, with my old acting school."</em>
    </p>
    <p class="western">
      <em>"Teaching?" He sounded impressed.</em>
    </p>
    <p class="western">
      <em>"Yeah."</em>
    </p>
    <p class="western">
      <em>"You'll be great," he said.</em>
    </p>
    <p class="western">
      <em>"Anyway, since I'm over here. Are you sure you still want me to come?"</em>
    </p>
    <p class="western">
      <em>"Yeah, I've got Dad coming, too."</em>
    </p>
    <p class="western">
      <em>"A lot of press?"</em>
    </p>
    <p class="western">
      <em>"Local art scene. A few bloggers."</em>
    </p>
    <p class="western">
      <em>Kate had no idea what bloggers were. She shrugged. "I'll see you Sunday afternoon then."</em>
    </p>
    <p class="western">
      <em>"Right. Gotta go or I'll be late."</em>
    </p>
    <p class="western">
      <em>"All right. Love you."</em>
    </p>
    <p class="western">
      <em>"Love you too. Bye."</em>
    </p>
    <p class="western">Alec hadn't seemed particularly concerned about her relocation. Or maybe he was distracted. Kate worried her teeth at her bottom lip. <em>Local art scene shouldn't be bad. And bloggers? Must be some new term for critic.</em> In other words, all the press there would be interested in Alec, not Kate and what she might be doing.</p>
    <p class="western">Exhaling she stepped out onto the second floor and through the right of two glass doors leading to the Stella Adler Conservatory. At the desk, she said nothing to the assistant speaking on a phone call and found the sign in book, providing her name with a flourish. Taking her bag from her shoulder she turned to the partially full waiting room to search for a seat.</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">The administrative assistant stood from behind the desk, grasping the sign in book, and read the name. "Ms. Kate Mul..." Kate had started to her feet just as the woman stopped reading. "Ms. Mulgrew?" The woman's eyes were wide, bright and alarmed. "You can't be... Was I supposed to let someone know you're here?"</p>
    <p class="western">"I'm expected," Kate replied. "Bruce Williams."</p>
    <p class="western">"Oh yes, please, come right in." She hurriedly opened a door alongside the desk. She held the door for Kate, blinking owlishly as Kate walked by. "I'm sorry I made you wait. I've seen everything you've done. God, I can't believe..."</p>
    <p class="western">"I started as a student at the Conservatory in New York." Kate continued without an exact figure, "A few years ago. Bruce asked me if I wouldn't mind teaching a class."</p>
    <p class="western">"Yes? Oh cool!" She stopped before a door with the name "Bruce Williams" on a name card on the front. She knocked then pushed the door inward as they both heard a male voice speak. "Mr. Williams? Ms. Kate Mulgrew to see you?"</p>
    <p class="western">Bruce Williams was grayer than Kate remembered even from just a few years back when she stopped through on her way out of town after Voyager's conclusion. His frame and face were lean, almost emaciated. She was surprised. She hadn't remembered him this thin. "Bruce? How are you?"</p>
    <p class="western">She held out her hand and was surprised by the frail grasp. "Kate, it's good to see you."</p>
    <p class="western">The administrative assistant backed out watching them, but Kate waited to speak again until they were alone. "I'm glad to be here, Bruce. So, can you tell me, how are you?"</p>
    <p class="western">He lowered himself into the chair and she didn't imagine it, every motion was very ginger, very cautious. He sipped from a can with a straw in it and made a face before speaking. "Excuse me. An energy drink."</p>
    <p class="western">"What happened?"</p>
    <p class="western">"I was diagnosed with AIDS last year. I caught a cold in November, and haven't been able to recover."</p>
    <p class="western">"My God."</p>
    <p class="western">"So... you say that you're ready to teach? We've been after you for a couple years. Why now?"</p>
    <p class="western">"The timing was right." Kate wanted to get back to the diagnosis, but respected Bruce's preference to move on to business. "I'm back in L.A. to stay."</p>
    <p class="western">"We have the office in New York."</p>
    <p class="western">"I'm in L.A. now."</p>
    <p class="western">"Last time I saw you L.A. was the last place you wanted to be."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate nodded. "I've had a...a change of heart," she finished with a smile.</p>
    <p class="western">"All right then." He reached into a drawer and withdrew a stack of papers. "Time to sign the contract."</p>
    <p class="western">"Your assistant left you word that I can't make the general Orientation?"</p>
    <p class="western">Bruce nodded. "Yes. I'll schedule the night before your first class and let all the registrants know they can just come to that session."</p>
    <p class="western">"Are you sure it's not inconvenient?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Inconvenient," he replied, "would be if you up and walked out in the middle of a session."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate nodded. She leaned forward as he slid the stack across the desk. "No chance of that."</p>
    <p class="western">"Care to join me for coffee after this?" he asked.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate looked at her watch. Jeri would be going on dinner break, she'd said, sometime around six and would call, to ask Kate to meet her at Ortolan before the evening opening. It was just three now. She looked at Bruce. "I'd like that."</p>
    <p class="western">"All right then. Let's get this out of the way. I hear an Ethiopian espresso with goat's milk cream calling my name already." Kate made a face as Bruce smiled.</p>
    <p class="western">She read the contract quickly but carefully. She'd get a copy to take home, but didn't want any surprises.</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">
      <b>Chapter 5</b>
    </p>
    <p class="western">"Cut!"</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri looked at her watch. It was almost six. She blew her hair out of her eyes and leaned hard on the table top between them as Jimmy Woods stood up. "You look pissed, Jer."</p>
    <p class="western">"I'm <em>supposed</em> to look pissed, Jimmy." She looked over at the director. <em>C'mon, damn it, call for the camera again</em>.</p>
    <p class="western">"<em>Jessica Devlin</em> is supposed to be pissed, Jer."</p>
    <p class="western">"I don't understand why we've redone this scene three times," she said.</p>
    <p class="western">"Because you look like you're going to eat me alive, not just skin me."</p>
    <p class="western">Nervously, she laughed. "Ah, oh, oh yeah." Quickly she shifted her expression more toward neutral.</p>
    <p class="western">The director called for new camera angles. Jimmy leaned on the table opposing her. "So, wanna tell me what is eating you?"</p>
    <p class="western">"I'm ready to be done with this."</p>
    <p class="western">"You've been ready to be done with this for about a week now. Something going wrong off set with Monsieur Loverboy?"</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri lowered her brow. "No, Chris is a sweetheart."</p>
    <p class="western">Jimmy's own brow lowered. "Rumor says he isn't <em>your</em> sweetheart anymore."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri's composure broke. "What?"</p>
    <p class="western">"He's cheating on you."</p>
    <p class="western">"Who says?" Jeri blinked.</p>
    <p class="western">"The usual suspects, Jer." Jimmy seemed unfazed by her reaction. She worked to appear unfazed herself. "So it's true?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Jimmy, do you think you could focus on something else for a minute?"</p>
    <p class="western">"I find this all rather interesting. Your fiancé is cheating on you and you'd rather change the subject."</p>
    <p class="western">"I'm trying to act here."</p>
    <p class="western">"We should go to Ortolan after work tonight with the gang. Been a while since I've had such excellent nouveau French."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri declined with a shake of her head. "Not tonight."</p>
    <p class="western">"Who's warming your bed, Jeri?"</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri stared at him.</p>
    <p class="western">"It isn't Christophe, is it?"</p>
    <p class="western">She pulled her jaw tight, jutting it a little, but firmly keeping her lips closed as her eyes darkened.</p>
    <p class="western">"Places everyone."</p>
    <p class="western">"Who is it?"</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri was caught between her conflicting reactions, first to the director and to the earnest look in Jimmy Woods' face.</p>
    <p class="western">"Action!"</p>
    <p class="western">"You do that, Sebastian, and I can't guarantee your job." Her eyes glittered with the sharp unspoken words she could not say.</p>
    <p class="western">Jimmy Woods' smirked, but his eyes held a dark, sobering expression. He nodded. "Finding the killer <em>is</em> my job." He held Jeri's gaze as she held her breath.</p>
    <p class="western">"All right. Finally. Cut. And print it." The director backed away from the camera and yelled, "That's dinner, folks. Back here at eight pm to finish today's C.U.'s."</p>
    <p class="western">Jimmy straightened, pulling the lapel of his suit into order. "Someone followed you home the other night."</p>
    <p class="western">"You're no detective, Jimmy."</p>
    <p class="western">"No, but I play an ADA on TV."</p>
    <p class="western">"Stop worrying about me."</p>
    <p class="western">"You haven't been to the restaurant in a week and a half. You've just gone straight home every night."</p>
    <p class="western">She smiled. "As a matter of fact I'm going there for dinner break, so if you'll excuse me." She stood quickly, turned away, and headed for the door. A costumer took her power jacket from her, but she put on her long coat right over her blouse and breezed out the door.</p>
    <p class="western">Hopefully Kate would still be waiting and not scared off by the fact that Jeri hadn't arrived yet.</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri pulled her car into the parking available behind Ortolan and looked around the dark alley lot illuminated by the headlights before switching them off. Grasping her clutch purse from under the front seat, she sat back up and jumped at the face in her front window, hitting her head on the car roof.</p>
    <p class="western">Immediately the door pulled open. "Jeri!" Kate grasped her arm. "Damn, are you all right?"</p>
    <p class="western">Rubbing her head, Jeri laughed. "Yes, I'm fine. I was looking for you."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate smiled. "You found me." She lifted her arms wide and Jeri did not resist pulling the warm woman into her embrace. Kate's arms fell around her back and their heads easily came together in a light brushing of their lips. When they parted Kate's head drifted to Jeri's shoulder. "I've been wandering up and down the whole street for the last hour, killing time."</p>
    <p class="western">"Everything all right?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Yes, I went for coffee with Bruce Williams and we chatted for a while, but I decided not to go home only to come back here."</p>
    <p class="western">"So any nice prices at the nearby shops?"</p>
    <p class="western">"I was good. I refrained from making a single purchase."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri laughed. "Why deprive yourself?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Because I'd already spent three thousand in those same stores before when I was working up the nerve to approach you."</p>
    <p class="western">That made Jeri pause. "You were around here then?"</p>
    <p class="western">"You know I never left after the recording sessions at Paramount."</p>
    <p class="western">"Yeah, but I..." Jeri looked around. "You know, sometimes I felt like I was being watched."</p>
    <p class="western">"You were."</p>
    <p class="western">The back door to Ortolan opened, spilling light from the restaurant's kitchen into the alley. Kate and Jeri separated, and looked to see who was emerging. Two men stepped out carrying what appeared to be a trash can between them.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri reached for Kate's hand when she recognized Christophe. "Chris."</p>
    <p class="western">Chris let go of the can and gestured the bus boy to the dumpster before turning to Jeri and Kate. "Bon soir, cherie." He reached for her and Jeri fell easily into his embrace. He kissed her cheek.</p>
    <p class="western">She backed up and nodded toward Kate. "Got room for two at a discreet table?"</p>
    <p class="western">"I'll close the nook for you."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate stepped forward. "Christophe," she said.</p>
    <p class="western">"Say nothing. The less the better. You are very distinguished."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate fished a scarf from her handbag and dark glasses. "Better?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Terrible," he intoned, heavily accenting the single word. Kate laughed. "Just follow me." Kate moved where he gestured, stepping inside the kitchen.</p>
    <p class="western">"Chris?" Jeri held him outside with her hand on his shoulder.</p>
    <p class="western">"Yes?"</p>
    <p class="western">"When she and I return from Seattle next week," she said, without elaborating.</p>
    <p class="western">"So you are going to Seattle first? It is more chic than L.A.?"</p>
    <p class="western">"It’s more personal."</p>
    <p class="western">His chin dipped. "It is good."</p>
    <p class="western">"All right." She brushed her lips across his cheek and stepped inside her restaurant feeling his presence at her back but never taking her eyes off Kate, waiting by a presently empty counter. "Ready to eat?" she asked.</p>
    <p class="western">"Famished." Kate's eyes gleamed and Jeri felt an answering surge of emotion .</p>
    <p class="western">"We shall see that every hunger is satisfied," Christophe said with a grin.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri had a sudden image of being served up on the empty counter to Kate's hungry mouth. Her blush rose hot and fast; Chris laughed as if he could read her mind.</p>
    <p class="western">She considered maybe he could. She had shared enough of her fantasies with him in her effort to understand what drove her to her desires for Kate.</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">
      <b>Chapter 6</b>
    </p>
    <p class="western">The nook was barely the size of a walk-in closet, seating for exactly two. Jeri had envisioned it for a honeymooning couple or one who wanted the ambiance but not the crowd; the food but not the noise. Decorated as a room in an old Loire Valley castle, filigree sconces hung from the walls already flickering with light from the oil-filled lamps within. She had always found living flame more romantic. Now as the light danced across Kate's face as she got her first look at the private dining space, the golden glow lit the variants in Kate's hair, making it appear alive and aflame.</p>
    <p class="western">It was early evening and yet it felt like the middle of the night in here. The chairs at the table were thickly cushioned and Jeri touched the back of Kate's hand as the other woman held her chair out for her.</p>
    <p class="western">"It's beautiful," Kate said.</p>
    <p class="western">"It's the perfect setting," Jeri said. "I designed it, but until just now I didn't realize I meant it for you. Exactly and only for you. I may have to shut it away for us alone."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate blushed; Jeri loved making that happen. "You don't have to do that." She took her seat opposite Jeri.</p>
    <p class="western">"My restaurant. My decision." Jeri found an open bottle in a table-side chiller next to her chair. "Wine?"</p>
    <p class="western">Kate held out her glass. As Jeri took it and filled it, Kate looked around further at their surroundings. "This really is an amazing space. You designed and decorated it?"</p>
    <p class="western">"I chose everything."</p>
    <p class="western">"I felt the coziness right away." She looked up at the sconces. "The ironwork looks so fine. It's hand done?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Mmm hmm." Kate returned her gaze and Jeri lifted her glass.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate toasted, "To beautiful choices." After touching their glasses Kate and Jeri sipped.</p>
    <p class="western">To further seal their anonymity Chris himself was their server. First out came a small loaf of fresh bread and a plate of seasoned olive oil. Jeri tore off a piece, dipped it in the olive oil. The olive oil dripped down her fingers as she held it out to Kate. The other woman leaned forward and took the bite between her teeth. When Kate closed her mouth, Jeri felt the delicate swipes of tongue and lips gradually moving down to her palm, a shiver shooting into her groin.</p>
    <p class="western">When Kate pulled her mouth away, she chewed and swallowed. Dabbing her lips with her napkin, she whispered, "Delicious."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri's earlier daydream of being consumed on the kitchen counter returned with a hot, sweet liquid pool between her thighs. She squirmed. Quickly she put her own fingertips in her mouth to still their shaking, and tasted Kate's lipstick on a knuckle. She wrapped her hand in a napkin. Looking up to see Kate's smile, Jeri had to laugh as well. "God, are we a perfect pair."</p>
    <p class="western">"I hope so."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri closed her eyes and inhaled, catching Kate's arousal scent as easily as the oil from the sconces. Clearing her mind she asked, "Did you get the airline reservations?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Mmm hmm." Kate had taken another piece of bread and oil. After chewing she finished, "Saturday six-eleven am, with a return flight Sunday night at six twenty-nine."</p>
    <p class="western">"Hotel?"</p>
    <p class="western">"I picked a five-star called The Sorrento on the edge of the Arts District downtown."</p>
    <p class="western">"Really?"</p>
    <p class="western">"The rest you'll have to wait to see."</p>
    <p class="western">"There's more?" Jeri smiled. "I can't wait."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate's lips curled in a cat-ate-the-cream smile. "Neither can I."</p>
    <p class="western">"So, does Alec know when to expect us?"</p>
    <p class="western">"I called back and left a message with the flight information. I told him I didn't expect him to pick me up, but it would be nice."</p>
    <p class="western">"Just you?"</p>
    <p class="western">"I wasn't specific."</p>
    <p class="western">"If he comes to the airport he's bound to be surprised."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate nodded. "Yes, but it's better there than at the art gallery."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri looked up as Chris entered with their salads. "I'm sure it will." She looked at Chris. "We're going to Seattle to see Alec, her son."</p>
    <p class="western">"Bon chance." Christophe lifted their intertwined hands. Kate's eyes widened as he kissed both their knuckles. Jeri watched Kate as he released their hands. She laughed as Kate turned her head to watch him leave them alone once again.</p>
    <p class="western">"You're thinking about something," Jeri prompted. "What is it?"</p>
    <p class="western">"You said son."</p>
    <p class="western">"Mmm hmm." Jeri paused with her salad fork mid-air.</p>
    <p class="western">"Where's your son, Alex, in all this? I haven't seen him, or heard you talk about him."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri put down her fork. "He's in a private school. He'll be out at the end of the session, and spends the summers with his father."</p>
    <p class="western">"That'd be Jack Ryan?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Mmm hmm."</p>
    <p class="western">"So, this is going to take some time, isn't it?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Yes, and we get started this weekend, with your son."</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">
      <b>Chapter 7</b>
    </p>
    <p class="western">Kate Mulgrew traveled easily in relative anonymity these days. She hadn't been in a regular television role in five years, and even television interviews for her various stage roles had usually been local affiliates instead of national networks. Since this wasn't going to be business, she had shouldered her own carry on bag, and dragged a single maroon Tourister on wheels down the concourse at LAX. With her hair covered by a wide brim sun hat, and her eyes hidden behind sunglasses which hid her remarkable cheek bones, she was virtually unrecognizable.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri Ryan on the other hand, had a current role in a network series which had achieved moderate hit status. Her stature was unique and her blonde beauty, even partially hidden by a wide hat and a dark pair of Raybans, was enough to make most heads turn for a second glimpse. They had acquired a curious crowd by the time they reached concourse C. Security held the throng off but the officers had requested their identification. Once they realized with whom they were dealing, even if not understanding the import of this particular pair of women traveling together, the security officers formed a barrier and escorted the two women to their first class seats personally.</p>
    <p class="western">They had not a quiet moment to themselves until the plane was taxiing to take off. The flight would be slightly over two hours, take off to landing. Kate leaned her chair back, closed her eyes, and unconsciously sought Jeri's hand beside her. Jeri leaned back her own chair, pulled a blanket over their arms, covering their intertwined hands, and curled so that she could watch Kate sleep, and appear to be asleep herself.</p>
    <p class="western">She watched Kate's chest rise and fall, gradually slowing to sleep, and felt her love deepening. She worried that the airport scene, which was tame by comparison to some she had endured when playing Seven of Nine, had frazzled Kate for their upcoming meeting with Alec. Gently under cover of the blanket, she stroked the back of Kate's hand with her thumb, and the rhythm soon lulled her to sleep also.</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">Kate awakened to the sound of the plane engines decelerating. She jolted as the plane bounced down once then settled into a smooth landing. She blinked, and glanced over to see Jeri stirring. Unable to resist, she reached up and brushed a stray lock away from Jeri's blinking blue eyes. "Hi. I think we just touched down."</p>
    <p class="western">As if to confirm Kate's words, the pilot came over the intercom and announced that they were now taxiing to the gate, and all passengers were to remain seated until the jetway was secured.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri nodded and sat back. Kate reluctantly pulled her hand from Jeri's as the other woman folded up the blanket they had been sharing. Now that she was awake, she felt the trepidation start its insidious drip through her veins. <em>Dear God, please let Alec understand.</em></p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri stepped out first. They let several people exit between them leaving Kate to emerge in a crowd but seemingly alone. Jeri watched from next to a corner wall as a dark haired young man in cargo pants and a camouflage jacket studied Kate as she scanned the crowd. He approached her only when her gaze lighted on him. From where Jeri stood she could see Kate smiling as she warmly embraced her son. Alec's arms went around her. He stood only an inch or two taller than his mother and had a thick frame and the still slightly rounded face of youth. It was clear in many ways that he was a man on his own only recently.</p>
    <p class="western">The reunited mother and son separated and he said something which Jeri did not hear. Kate nodded and replied. He straightened up and his expression was quizzical as he looked around. Kate met Jeri's gaze and Jeri accepted the signal, stepping forward.</p>
    <p class="western">"Hello, Alec."</p>
    <p class="western">Alec Egan studied her in a way that Jeri could only call dissection. She had endured artists considering her figure, her features, her form, and imagining how they would present her, whether it was with camera, paints, or sculpture. Alec's look made her step back and she was bothered by a frisson of fear she hadn't experienced around another man since Jack. Desperate not to fail Kate though, she forcibly straightened her spine, increasing her height just another inch, but it seemed to have a sharp effect on Alec. He dropped his hold of his mother's hand, wiped his right palm on his pants and held it out. "I... Hello. I'm Alec Egan, Kate's son."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri tried to remember if she had ever encountered Alec younger at one of the Paramount or Voyager events. She couldn't recall. "I used to work with your mother."</p>
    <p class="western">"Yeah. I know." He blinked. "You're Jeri Ryan."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate eased from beside Alec to alongside Jeri and said, "She joined me to see your showing."</p>
    <p class="western">Alec's frown became a tentative smile. "Thank you."</p>
    <p class="western">"Your mother tells me you're also working with a repertory company, doing set design?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Yeah. We're putting on <em>Pig Latin</em>, <em>Domesticity</em> and <em>Veritas</em> next month for the Fringe Festival. We're working on a tight deadline but the amount of versatility in the sets is incredible. Imaginative. I like the work a lot."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri looked from Alec to Kate and then smiled back at Alec. In the space of the one sentence she had seen his entire demeanor shift. He was as passionate and workaholic as his mother. "Next month? Good luck to you."</p>
    <p class="western">"Thanks." He took his mother's Tourister. "Let me get the two of you to your hotel."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate put her hand on Alec's arm. "Alec, I need to say something before we get any further on this trip."</p>
    <p class="western">Alec let go of Kate's bag. "What's up?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Jeri's not just here as a friend, Alec. She's... my girlfriend. I need you to know that before we go to your showing. In case, you... you don't want us there."</p>
    <p class="western">Alec's brow furrowed, then narrowed, then loosened. "You're serious?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Yes. Tim and I are divorcing."</p>
    <p class="western">"That's good, because I don't think he'd go in for the threesome kind of thing."</p>
    <p class="western">"What?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Mom, I figured out a long time ago that your relationships aren't any of my business. Granted, this is gonna take some getting used to: my mom the lesbian. But it isn't as if I haven't seen gays and lesbians make a real go of it. Got some real long-term couples I count among my friends here."</p>
    <p class="western">"You're not upset?"</p>
    <p class="western">"No. I don't see it has anything to do with me, does it?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Well, no, I..."</p>
    <p class="western">Alec shrugged. "It's cool. Ian probably won't freak either. His roommate for the last three years in college was the GSA president at his high school."</p>
    <p class="western">"You really don't think it's... well, unexpected?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Do you want me to, like, do the freak out thing? Is that what you were prepared to respond to?" He started to wriggle his body, gesticulating with his hands appearing to work himself up to some sort of scene.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate grabbed his arms and hurriedly whispered, "No, no. I get it. I was expecting something I'm not going to get. I guess it took me so long to figure it out, I wasn't expecting anything to be easy."</p>
    <p class="western">"Well, Seattle is probably the best place to come out," he said. "So, wanna get to your hotel and unwind a bit? I'll ask around for a cool hot spot for you to hang, if you want."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri was just as flabbergasted as Kate looked. She put her arm around Kate's shoulders, and shook her head. "I think we'll just stay in for tonight. Rest up for tomorrow."</p>
    <p class="western">"Cool. All right. My truck's out this way."</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">
      <b>Chapter 8</b>
    </p>
    <p class="western">Kate laid back on the plush mattress of the king size bed in their fourth floor hotel room. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sounds of Jeri in the bathroom and then felt centered enough to recall her son's unbelievable acceptance. She and Jeri had squeezed into the cab of his truck and he'd even joked that Kate could sit on Jeri's lap which would make it roomier for the three of them. She hadn't taken him up on the suggestion, sitting shoulder to shoulder with Jeri who angled her body to give them a few inches.</p>
    <p class="western">It had been surreal, bouncing over the roads until they pulled up through the hotel's drive. Every part of her hurt physically but emotionally she was still just plain stunned; she felt like someone – her son – had slapped her in the head with a massive salmon. Alec had nonchalantly put their bags on the curb, kissed her cheek, grasped Jeri's hand and shaken it saying they could just walk to the gallery a half dozen blocks away the following afternoon. "You'll feel right at home."</p>
    <p class="western">"Kate?" Jeri's voice drifted from the bathroom.</p>
    <p class="western">"Mmm hmm."</p>
    <p class="western">"Come join me?"</p>
    <p class="western">Without opening her eyes, Kate asked, "What are you doing?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Bathing."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate rose and went to the bathroom door. Steam wafted into her face as she opened it. Jeri had settled back in a beautiful oval high side tub and somewhere she had found bubble bath; the bubbles mounded around her, concealing much of her nude figure from Kate's gaze. Golden tanned shoulders lifted, the curve of a breast becoming briefly visible.</p>
    <p class="western">"Join me?" Jeri asked.</p>
    <p class="western">"That looks divine." Her shoes already abandoned alongside the bed, Kate quickly shed the rest of her clothes. Welcomed with open arms, she sank into the warm bath, sliding against Jeri's body as they shifted and adjusted, making room for each other.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri held Kate up against her chest, warm wet hands massaging over her breasts and down the rounded curves of her stomach and hips. "Is your mind finally settling a bit?" Jeri asked.</p>
    <p class="western">"A little. Do you think Alec's honest when he says that this isn't bothering him?"</p>
    <p class="western">"You've known him a lot longer than I have. I can't answer that. What makes you doubt him?"</p>
    <p class="western">Kate tried to put it into words. "I didn't think he'd known that many gay people. No... that's not really it. I guess I expected more surprise that I was gay."</p>
    <p class="western">"You were surprised by it. That woman in Boston really shook you up."</p>
    <p class="western">"Only making me see what I'd been denying for apparently more than eight years."</p>
    <p class="western">"Surely you've felt close to other women before that."</p>
    <p class="western">"Not sexually."</p>
    <p class="western">"Maybe that was more training and expectation's fault?" Jeri shrugged. "I remember feeling surprised when I had my first dreams."</p>
    <p class="western">"You had dreams?"</p>
    <p class="western">"About you; about a few women before you. But then again, I came of age after Stonewall. Gay was gaining footing as a real identity. The communities where I lived didn't like to talk about it but it was still there."</p>
    <p class="western">"But you never thought about you actually having a relationship with a woman until me?"</p>
    <p class="western">"And you didn't think about it until you met me. Or rather, a woman who could have been me."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate felt Jeri's fingers slip wet across her chest and circle her nipples. "True. So I guess I was hoping Alec would be at least as surprised as I had been."</p>
    <p class="western">"He seems to have grown worldly-wise up here. I wonder what his artwork will be like."</p>
    <p class="western">"I have no idea. I haven't seen any of it recently. He came here to study with someone I think."</p>
    <p class="western">"Well, we'll have something to look forward to discovering together."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate could only murmur as Jeri, while she spoke, had continued with her attention to Kate's nipples and the tugging, twisting, twitching had begun to arc sensation directly from the points of contact to her groin, which was throbbing deliciously close to her peak.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri lifted Kate's breasts from the water, pushing her right arm underneath them and tweaking the rapidly chilling points with her left hand. As Kate's hips surged, Jeri slid her left hand away from the twin peaks down the twitching muscles of Kate's stomach, and into the hairs covering her mound. Fingers slipped through the silken folds, and up inside Kate. With a minimum of strokes she was suddenly gasping for breath, hips splashing frantically as her entire lower body seemed to be one massive convulsing orgasm. Her vision spun and narrowed and then her body exploded unable to contain the sensations any longer.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri's touch turned soothing and Kate felt her orgasm ebbing away. She blinked, opened her eyes and arched her throat as Jeri's mouth moved up and down the pulse throbbing in her neck.</p>
    <p class="western">"Oh God," she gasped softly. "I think you just melted every bone and muscle in my body." She felt heavy, insensate, satiated; her body flowing, frothing and current swept in various places like a bubbling mountain brook.</p>
    <p class="western">"I'll hold you as long as you need," Jeri replied. Kate dozed then in her lover's arms, in the middle of the decadently big marble bath.</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">"So do you want to go out?" Kate asked, emerging from the bathroom. Jeri had settled back on the bed in a big complimentary satin robe, bare feet tapping slightly as she listened to the radio music and read from a magazine.</p>
    <p class="western">"Mmm? No, well, do you want to walk around a bit?" Jeri sat forward. "The guide says there's some really great eats."</p>
    <p class="western">"Is that what you've been reading?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Well, that and the Whale Tours."</p>
    <p class="western">"Whale tours?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Mmm hmm." Jeri handed her a pamphlet. "These boats take people out through the Sound and into the Pacific where the whales swim."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate looked at the pamphlet then back up, to see Jeri's robe open and the sight of a nipple drove all thoughts of whales from her mind. "Maybe we shouldn't go out."</p>
    <p class="western">"No one knows us here."</p>
    <p class="western">"Everyone will recognize I'm with the most beautiful woman on the planet."</p>
    <p class="western">"No, actually, I think someone else won that title from FHM this year."</p>
    <p class="western">Kate laughed, diving on Jeri, who caught her. They moved together on the bed, stripping away bathrobes, along with inhibitions. Kate's mouth fell upon a nipple, stopping Jeri from any further coherent sound. Her thoughts were rapidly filling with ways to pleasure this woman, to draw from her, as she had been drawn, body and soul, claimed and claiming.</p>
    <p class="western">"Kate." Jeri gasped.</p>
    <p class="western">"Jeri," Kate said. "I love you."</p>
    <p class="western">
      
    </p>
    <p class="western">
      <b>Chapter 9</b>
    </p>
    <p class="western">It didn't take long, walking along the art district's main boulevard, for Kate and Jeri to realize the truth of Alec's statement that they would feel at home. Pairs of women as well as men strolled up and down the street, window shopping, holding hands, talking, kissing. Jeri took Kate's hand first as they strolled away from the window-service coffee shop. After taking a fortifying sip of her smooth blend of coffee, creamy cocoa and espresso, Jeri drew them to a stop at the corner and looked around. "So where to first?"</p>
    <p class="western">Kate adjusted her fingers in Jeri's grasp and almost freed her hand, but then lifted her other hand with her coffee in it – a mild coffee stirred with French Vanilla flavored cream – and pointed further down the street. "Looks like a good direction."</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri chuckled. "A little aimless wandering?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Window shopping, strolling hand in hand, cuddling together against the snappy chill in the air. What could be better?" Emphasizing the cuddling, she tucked her arm around Jeri's and briefly laid her head against Jeri's shoulder as they turned to walk in the direction she had chosen.</p>
    <p class="western">They checked out many shops along the way, looking through shelves of kitschy knick knacks, and aisles of tees and blouses. For anonymity, as well as sun-protection, they had come in their glasses and hats, but these soon came off as they tried on different things.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri lifted a caftan style blouse from a rack. It narrowed gradually from shoulders to waist accentuated by a soft tie belt in matching swirls of emerald and Kelly green. "This would look beautiful on you," she said, holding it up to Kate's figure. The scoop neck would draw attention to Kate's collarbones. The blouse's arms were wide and flowing, three-quarter length.</p>
    <p class="western">"I haven’t worn anything like that since I was... much younger." Kate laughed, but seeing the desire in Jeri's eyes she stepped into the dressing room to try on the new style. The appreciation in them when she emerged convinced her to make the purchase, and they continued their leisurely walk.</p>
    <p class="western">The fabric was tightly woven and despite its loosely belted fit kept her quite comfortable in the northwestern climate's chilled breeze. Kate felt the adoration each time Jeri's gaze touched her.</p>
    <p class="western">"It brings out your coloring," Jeri said.</p>
    <p class="western">"I generally stay away from belts. Short stature can make it seem to be chopping me in half."</p>
    <p class="western">"With the belt the same color, and the sash hanging, it's just right." Jeri wrapped her arm around Kate's back as they steered into another shop.</p>
    <p class="western">The pervasiveness of the rainbow motif on the clothing, knick knacks and in the jewelry case caught Kate's eye.<em>Buying something here would certainly make a statement.</em> She looked down into the case, hesitating over the rings. She wasn't ready to make that statement yet.</p>
    <p class="western">"Kate?"</p>
    <p class="western">She looked up as Jeri leaned close and inhaled the clean warm scent of her lover. Her resolve came. She grasped Jeri's hand. "I want to get something for us."</p>
    <p class="western">"Are you sure?"</p>
    <p class="western">"Something small for both of us." Jeri nodded. Kate studied the contents of the case as Jeri kept her arm around her hips. She smiled as she spied a tear drop crystal with a central prism which cut the light through the crystal into a rainbow. As the light or viewing angle shifted the rainbow would appear or disappear. Subtle. Kate turned, viewing the soft hollow at the base of Jeri's throat. And it would be beautiful against Jeri's skin on the wispy chain.</p>
    <p class="western">She lifted her gaze away from the enticing hollows of Jeri's body and caught the attention of the clerk at the far end of the counter by the register with a short nod and small wave of her hand.</p>
    <p class="western">"Something I can help you with?" he asked. He was smiling, congenial, and looked easily from Kate up to Jeri and back again.</p>
    <p class="western">"Two of the tear drop necklaces please," Kate said.</p>
    <p class="western">He unlocked the case and lifted out the tear drop necklace Kate had been looking at, as well as its neighbor, a perfect match. "These two? Very nice," he added, laying them on the glass top. "One for each of you."</p>
    <p class="western">"Exactly," Jeri said, pulling out her wallet.</p>
    <p class="western">"I'd like to make it a gift," Kate said in a whisper as she had also gone fishing for her wallet.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri whispered back, "I'll buy yours. You buy mine."</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">Each time the sunlight glinted revealing the crystal's presence against Kate’s throat, Jeri smiled. As the afternoon progressed the two continued their walk, holding hands and ambling. Their conversation had wound around easily from subject to subject on tangents off here and there and Jeri always appreciated the interconnections Kate could see from each to the next. She hadn't been around someone so easy to talk to in... Well, never. They discussed the displays in the store windows or shared stray thoughts that popped into their heads.</p>
    <p class="western">She laughed easily when Kate leaned close and shared an observation of a couple of men walking their Pekinese. They were huge hulking men and the dog prancing along was barely bigger than 'toy' size. Then one leaned down and picked up their pet, cradling it in an arm to cross the street, and it nestled down so quickly into the curve of his elbow they just shrugged; the one continuing to hold the dog as they chatted about whatever they were talking about passing Jeri and Kate on the sidewalk.</p>
    <p class="western">She put her arm around Kate's hips as they both turned slightly continuing to watch the little family walking away. “That's so cute.”</p>
    <p class="western">“It seems sort of an odd combination.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Unlike just seeing the men paired off or us, for example?” Jeri asked.</p>
    <p class="western">“It's really comfortable here,” Kate said. She leaned her head against Jeri's shoulder briefly then looked up again. “I can see how Alec would think gayness not all that unusual anymore.”</p>
    <p class="western">“There's a real change in the air,” Jeri said.</p>
    <p class="western">“That would be the north Pacific.” Kate laughed.</p>
    <p class="western">“It does smell sort of fish-laden. Want to hunt up a seafood place?”</p>
    <p class="western">“What's your guidebook say?” Kate pulled the guidebook from Jeri's other hand.</p>
    <p class="western">“I don't know. If it talks to you, I'll get you a cold compress.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate laughed again but undeterred she flipped through the guide, pausing every few pages to scan the words more closely. Wrapping her arm around Kate's shoulders, Jeri turned them and guided Kate while they continued to walk.</p>
    <p class="western">“This is Seneca Street, right?” Kate abruptly asked, looking up.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri looked up to see they were standing in front of the Friesen Gallery of Fine Art. “Yes.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Okay. So there's a McCormick &amp; Schmidt's at the corner of First Avenue and Spring Street.” Kate turned slightly. “But there's a couple out at the waterfront; a place called the Crab Pot and Elliot's Oyster House.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I like the idea of looking out at the ocean at sunset. Hmm, oysters or crabs?” Jeri considered. “You know, they say oysters are an aphrodisiac.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate blushed. “Like we need anything to entice each other more.” She touched the crystal at Jeri's throat. “It looks wonderful on you.” She lifted up and kissed Jeri once. “So, based purely on your stomach, what are you hungry for?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Purely asking my stomach, I'll go with crab.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Then the Crab Pot it is.”</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">Following Seneca Street to the end, they turned up Alaskan Way then crossed the street at University Street. The harbor and pier were easily visible and they saw signs for the waterfront walk. “Walk off the food with me after dark?” Jeri asked.</p>
    <p class="western">“I'd love too,” Kate replied.</p>
    <p class="western">The restaurant had indoor seating but the two women requested a table on the deck. After their waiter had seated them, Kate confessed, “Had this been upscale, I think I would have suggested someplace else.” She took off her sun hat setting it in a third chair at their table and lightly fluffed her hair.</p>
    <p class="western">“I would have agreed,” Jeri said, also running her fingers through her hair. The casual dining atmosphere with the deck chairs and umbrella tables suited her relaxed mood as well. She and Kate each ordered water with lemon. Seated together on the same side of the table so they could both look out at the waterfront, they shared a menu, consulting and considering the extent of their appetites. Finally they settled on a pair of house salads. Kate ordered a half platter of Dungeness crab and Jeri selected Alaskan King crab.</p>
    <p class="western">While waiting for their meal to arrive they settled back, quiet and comfortable as they laced their fingers together and watched the various watercraft moving around the harbor. A low toned horn sounded from somewhere and Kate and Jeri watched a barge's slow progress across the harbor as it entered the channel heading out to sea. By the time the barge was a distant shadow their food arrived. Jeri smiled at their waiter when he placed her platter.</p>
    <p class="western">“Is there something else I can get you?” he asked.</p>
    <p class="western">“No, thank you.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Enjoy your meal,” he said, and left them alone.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate sipped from her water then said, “He had the oddest look on his face.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I don't think it was about 'us',” Jeri said. “I think he recognized me.”</p>
    <p class="western">“How can you tell?” Kate asked.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri whispered. “Men all get the same look in their eyes when they are envisioning Seven in her catsuit. Desire to rip it off.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate burst into an abrupt laugh, dropping her fork which clattered against her water glass. “Oh.” She covered her mouth and chuckled again, thinking about the times when they were working together and she had fantasized stripping the blond out of her snug suit. “Do I get that look?”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri lowered her voice so that Kate had to lean closer. “How do you think I knew what you wanted to do to me the other night?”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate's cheeks grew fire hot. Quickly she reached for her glass to quench her suddenly dry throat. Jeri's eyes twinkled. <em>Damn.</em> The woman knew exactly what she had done to Kate's equilibrium.</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">
      <b>Chapter 10</b>
    </p>
    <p class="western">The breeze had picked up as they walked along the waterfront since sunset had come and gone and the darkening of the sky was complete. Kate was brushing the hair back from her features watching the water in the harbor whipped into little white crests by the breeze. Jeri watched Kate's fingertips moving over her skin, slightly aglow in the reflected lights from the water and the surrounding business. Without self-consciousness she acknowledged a growing desire for the intimate touch of those fingers.</p>
    <p class="western">“Let's sit,” Jeri said, grasping Kate's hand and nudging Kate toward an empty bench.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate settled to the bench seat and eased into Jeri's body easily as Jeri settled herself around Kate. Jeri put a leg up and bent behind Kate's back, and wrapped her arms around Kate as she rested her chin on her lover's shoulder. Under her fingertips, Jeri felt Kate's chest lightly expanding and contracting as she breathed and watched the faint wisps of warmer air from her mouth as she exhaled.</p>
    <p class="western">“Better?” Kate asked.</p>
    <p class="western">“My arms were beginning to miss you,” Jeri said, making Kate chuckle lightly and brush her fingertips over Jeri's forearms.</p>
    <p class="western">“This has to be the most amazing day I've spent in years. I'm so glad you came with me to Seattle.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Me too.” Jeri brushed her nose through Kate's hair, inhaling the scents of sea salt mixing with the lavender from Kate's shampoo, the vanilla from her body lotion and the light scent of perspiration from their hours of walking. Kate's fingers lifted to the crystal at her throat and Jeri saw a suspicious sheen develop in her lover's eyes. “You all right?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Yes. I was just thinking I've never been more happy and yet I'm wondering how I could have gone fifty years not knowing this contentment.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Since you were that young huh?”</p>
    <p class="western">“I think I've just been so driven for so long.”</p>
    <p class="western">“How did you get into acting?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Reading aloud in school.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri commented, “I didn't really decide until I graduated college.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I headed for New York the instant Mother and Dad would let me out of the house.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Driven seems an understatement then.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate laughed lightly. “I guess you're right.”</p>
    <p class="western">“You're saying now you don't need it... acting... so much?” Jeri felt more than saw Kate shrug in her arms due to the dark shrouding them.</p>
    <p class="western">“It's not that. I feel like I'm okay with slowing down. Even my vacations with mother in Europe were frenetic compared to this. But I have...no need to see everything right now.” Kate's chest expanded greatly in Jeri's embrace and Jeri loosened her hold, leaning back. Kate however apparently didn't need the space. When she released her breath Kate instead leaned against Jeri, pulling her legs up onto the bench and stretching across Jeri's lap. “I mean, I know the aquarium's over there.” Kate gestured north of their position with a wave. “And there's all the art galleries in the rest of the city I was reading about in the guide. And the Space Needle and so many other unique sites.”</p>
    <p class="western">“So you don't need to see them to feel that this trip to Seattle was worth your time?”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate's head moved from side to side in her lap. Jeri stroked her hair as she looked down into Kate's upturned face. “No. I'm only interested in where you want to go, what you want to do.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I know you gave up a lot to follow me to L.A., Kate, but I don't want you to give up dreams you have.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I don't feel that way.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Are you sure?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Yes. I feel like I'm realigning, like the ships out there; moving onto another path.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate's voice had become soft and burring. Jeri suspected she was tired. Besides they did have a busy day tomorrow. “Another path, hmm?” Jeri considered. “Shall we take a different walk back to the hotel and put you to bed?”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate grasped the open collar of Jeri's blouse and pulled her down slightly. “Only if you promise to come into bed with me.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri smiled as their lips touched in the lightest brushing of their mouths. “I think I can go along with that idea.”</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">Kate so loved the feel of their naked skin pressed together. Whether it was before or after sex Jeri's skin felt so soft, so warm and her body was such a treat for Kate to caress. The hills of her hips and breasts and the plain of her stomach entreated her lips' touch. She loved tangling her fingers in the downy softness of the hair at the juncture of Jeri's thighs.</p>
    <p class="western"><em>And God, thank you</em>, she thought. She absolutely adored the sounds Jeri made without conscious thought as Kate nibbled various places. As she positioned herself between Jeri's thighs, parting the wet folds, inhaling the scent of Jeri's arousal and feeling her mouth water a little, she couldn't believe she had thought oral sex unimportant for a healthy sex life. She had performed fellatio grudgingly though she disliked it.</p>
    <p class="western">However, Kate loved exploring Jeri's reactions to various touches, licks, even nips, as she pleasured her. The taste, a little like butterscotch, made Kate hungrier with each lick. Jeri's hands were never still in Kate's hair, and she was becoming quite adept at interpreting the various types of tugs and strokes as signals of Jeri's rising passion. She had learned when to concentrate on the pearl of Jeri's clit and fill her with two or three fingers curling up in her canal, stroking the wet velvet-like walls; feeling them quiver and convulse, and finally tighten, an unspoken begging for her not to move, though she would, pushing Jeri over the precipice to completion.</p>
    <p class="western">“Oh, Oh, God. G-Fuck! Kate! Oh, God! Uh...Mmm.” Kate felt Jeri's inner muscles slacken just a little and resumed stroking within with her fingers while pressing the broad surface of her tongue against Jeri's still swollen and quivering clit and the thick folds of her outer labia.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate continued to stroke her as Jeri writhed, her murmurs turning into something very much like a purr. Chest vibrating, Jeri made sounds unintelligible as well as deep.</p>
    <p class="western">“Mmm.” Jeri finally murmured something Kate clearly understood. “You've gotten very, very good at that.” Turning her face into Jeri's sweat-damp thigh, Kate chuckled.</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">
      <b>Chapter 11</b>
    </p>
    <p class="western">Kate woke first, a little disoriented, and looked around. Jeri was beside her in the king-size bed burrowed in the covers. Reaching out, Kate gently stroked several of the locks of Jeri's hair spread across the pillows. She rose from the bed careful not to awaken Jeri and covered her nudity with a robe and slippers. Flipping her hair out of the robe's collar she looked back over her shoulder to assure herself Jeri still slept. Her lover's full lips were open slightly and Kate's heart tripped a little happy jolt as she heard a faint snore. She shook her head at her own fancifulness but it was really the little things Jeri did which endeared her more to Kate every day.</p>
    <p class="western">Picking up the room service menu she settled in a chair along the far wall taking the portable handset phone away from the bed. Quietly she ordered several items for breakfast, and one treat.</p>
    <p class="western">Just as she was placing the phone back on its cradle, she heard Jeri stirring. She loosened her robe and let it drop to the floor before she slid back onto the mattress and under the covers. Jeri turned over, arms akimbo, but soon settled back to sleep with Kate pressed against her warmth. Breakfast would be a few minutes and Jeri needed her sleep.</p>
    <p class="western">She thought about the heavy schedule her lover worked -- how late Jeri would be out up to four nights a week working on “Shark” as it closed out shooting its first season. Even as she considered it she knew they had both worked longer and harder hours on Voyager. So much had happened during that time and in the years since that Kate sometimes felt like a completely different person. She brushed her fingertips lightly against Jeri's upraised cheek and pushed aside a lock of hair obscuring her eyes. She whispered, “All because of the sweetness you've brought into my life.”</p>
    <p class="western">There was a knock at the door. Gingerly but quickly, Kate extricated herself from Jeri's loose hold with only a brief pause to enjoy the view before tucking the covers back around her lover's nude body. Quickly she put her robe back on, tied the belt and hurried to the door.</p>
    <p class="western">A brown haired young man, probably no more than twenty-five and wearing the hotel staff's colors, had started to walk away from the rolling cart left outside their door with their breakfast. At the sound of the door opening, he turned around. She caught his appraisal and closed the open lapels of her robe with one hand. “Good morning. I apologize.”</p>
    <p class="western">He shook his head and quickly returned. As she held the door open, he wheeled the cart past her into the room. Kate winced as a wheel squeaked but said nothing.</p>
    <p class="western">While he positioned the cart near the small table by the window, she fetched her purse and withdrew several bills to tip him. When she turned back to face him, she saw him standing at the window looking into the bedroom and watching Jeri sleeping. At this distance, she couldn't tell what, if anything, he could see of Jeri's figure. A shoulder maybe. His expression was clearly dazzled.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate cleared her throat. The young man didn't move. She crossed the room, grabbed his arm and pulled him away to the door. In a hushed but angry voice, she said, “Here.” She put only about half the bills in his hand. “Thank you. Now, get out.”</p>
    <p class="western">Closing the door firmly behind him, she turned back to face the room brushing her hair from her face with one hand and the other grabbing her hip as she got her jealous emotions under control. She was seldom rude to hotel staff. <em>Damn it, he was ogling my woman!</em></p>
    <p class="western">“Picked for the role of Grumpy this morning?” Jeri was sitting up in the bed holding a sheet against her fair, bare skin.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate shook her head. “He was ogling you.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Come back to bed,” Jeri invited and held the sheet out, showing her figure, pale creamy skin against the crisp white of the sheets as though revealing a dish to her dining patrons at Ortolan.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate smiled in response to Jeri's lifted brow. She certainly planned to eat that dish again very soon, but she had plans for garnishing her dessert. So instead of meeting Jeri on the bed, she nodded to the window table. “I ordered breakfast.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri turned her head over her left shoulder and spied the arranged platters on the table. She started out of the bed then paused, asking for her robe.</p>
    <p class="western">“We're on the eighth floor.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Are you suggesting we dine in the nude? How scandalous of you.” Jeri slid from the covers.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate met her at the foot of the bed, wrapping her arms around Jeri's waist as they indulged in their first kiss of the morning. As she started to pull back, Jeri tugged on the belt of Kate’s robe.</p>
    <p class="western">“If I am, you are,” Jeri said.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate relented; while she would love to be naked with Jeri, in truth the room was a little chilled as evidenced by Jeri's nipples having perked up upon touching the air. She retrieved Jeri's robe from a nearby chair, helping her lover into it.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri fished out the pull cords and opened the drapes to reveal their modest balcony and the Seattle skyline. Sunshine poured into the room. Kate pulled out one chair, holding it for Jeri to sit.</p>
    <p class="western">“What's for breakfast?” Jeri lifted the lid from the platter at her place revealing an assortment of cut fruit, toast and plain yogurt. Kate's platter had a different assortment of cut fruits and cinnamon rolls. On a tray were a coffee pot, two cups and assorted flavored creamers and sweeteners. Jeri reached for the third platter expecting the jelly selection and butter for the toast.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate reached out stopping Jeri before she could lift it. “That's for dessert.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Dessert with breakfast?”</p>
    <p class="western">“We have all morning before Alec's showing starts at two.” Kate did not want to say more.</p>
    <p class="western">“All right.”</p>
    <p class="western">While Jeri lifted the fourth container’s cover, finding the prepackaged pats of butter and miniature jars of select jams, Kate prepared their coffees, pouring from the pot and stirring together the preferred levels of creamer and sweetener for each of them. Kate passed Jeri one of the cups and accepted a piece of toast with marmalade spread in exchange.</p>
    <p class="western">The newspaper had come in on the tray and though Jeri reached for it, Kate declined. “I'd rather not think about the outside world right now.”</p>
    <p class="western">“How about just the comics?” Jeri asked.</p>
    <p class="western">“All right.” Kate nibbled on her toast piece while watching Jeri separate the various sections, finally removing the comics.</p>
    <p class="western">The comics were a different selection than the L.A. Times, but Jeri read a couple aloud and they laughed over a punch line here and there.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri was rearranging the page when Kate caught sight of a strange photograph. Putting down the toast she reached for the paper. “Let me see.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Hmm? What?” Jeri flipped over to the back and laid it down on the table between them. “Oh.”</p>
    <p class="western">“New Seattle Artist Opening Show Today,” Kate read. The article turned out to be a pre-screening review of Alec's showing. It listed the time and gallery name, gave a little background on Alec, identifying him as a son of “Kate Mulgrew of Star Trek Voyager fame.” The photo which had caught Kate's attention was one of Alec's pieces. Kate blinked at the stark imagery. It easily compared to a five year old's drawing, with its primary colors, and shakily outlined style. But there was no way a five year old would have drawn this, she thought with shock. It was garish, sexually suggestive with both breasts and penis explicitly on display. Reading the caption only revealed its name: “Actress in New York.” Kate covered her eyes and closed her mouth which had fallen open.</p>
    <p class="western">Reading over her arm, Jeri grasped Kate's hand. Kate appreciated the supportive gesture, but... “My God, my son's a sex-crazed maniac.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri chuckled. “Aren't all twenty-something men?”</p>
    <p class="western">“But <em>this?</em>” Kate dropped her hand from her eyes, but morbidly could not tear her eyes from the garish, ghoulish, <em>thing</em>. “This is obscene!”</p>
    <p class="western">“Actually it's art.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Jeri...” Kate began then trailed off, incapable of putting her churning thoughts into words.</p>
    <p class="western">“It's your son's art,” Jeri said. She reached around behind Kate's shoulders, pulling her chair around so the woman was close against her body. “You have to take a deep breath and relax.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate accepted the contact made her feel marginally better but she was still worried. “Do you think all of his work is like that... that sexually explicit?”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri shrugged. “I have no idea. But you came here to support him. That's all. You do not have to buy one of the paintings. In fact,” she added. “It's probably better that you don't.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate sighed. Closing her eyes she leaned forward until her forehead rested against Jeri's chest, nestling where Jeri's robe gaped above her breasts. Feeling Jeri adjust her arms around her back, Kate inhaled deeply, exhaled slowly and kissed the skin which had warmed from her breath. “Thank you.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Anytime.”</p>
    <p class="western">Contented, Kate remained in Jeri's arms as the two looked out on the Seattle skyline. She wondered what the afternoon would truly bring.</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">An hour passed. The two shifted from the table, cleaning up the remains of breakfast and Jeri uncovered the final tray which Kate had asked her not to uncover earlier. She found a small bowl of whipped cream, a tiny decanter of chocolate syrup and another bowl of syrupy maraschino cherries.</p>
    <p class="western">She looked to see Kate dropping her robe in preparation for showering. Instead, Jeri decided, she was going to improve Kate's mood dramatically. “Don't shower yet,” she called.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate turned and it was clear from her expression as she took in the platter Jeri lifted that she had completely forgotten. “This was your surprise dessert.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Yes, I...”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri shook her head. “Get on the bed.” She watched Kate shiver at the command she had injected into her words. <em>Ooh</em>, Jeri thought, <em>this is going to be fun</em>. She brought the platter to the bedside stand as Kate returned from the bathroom with several towels.</p>
    <p class="western">“No, these are someone else's sheets. Lay down.” Taking command again gave Jeri a jolt right to her groin as Kate's skin visibly flushed but she lay down.</p>
    <p class="western">“I had thought to paint you,” Kate said.</p>
    <p class="western">“It looks like you'll be my canvas this morning.” Jeri climbed onto the bed on her knees.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate's gaze flowed over Jeri's figure rising above her and Jeri appreciated the warm love there as well as the uninhibited position; Kate not covering herself as she waited and watched for Jeri's first move.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri reached first for the whipped cream, swiping a finger full from the bowl and smearing it down the middle of Kate's chest following her sternum and swirling in her belly button. Kate squirmed and smiled but said nothing. Jeri lifted an eyebrow, capturing Kate's gaze while she placed another streak of whipped cream from Kate's navel to just above the patch of hair at the juncture of her thighs. Kate squirmed again.</p>
    <p class="western">For a first taste of her dessert Jeri dragged her tongue along the same paths her finger had just completed. The whipped cream only sweetened further the luscious taste of her lover's body and Jeri expressed her enjoyment with a deep throated moan. One of Kate's hands tangled in Jeri's hair but Jeri caught sight of the other digging into the pillow under Kate's head. Her lover was planning to hold herself back as long as she could.</p>
    <p class="western"><em>Good</em>, Jeri thought, <em>it will make her losing control all the more explosive</em>. She dabbled her tongue in Kate's navel and out of the corner of her eye saw Kate's legs twitch. “I plan to eat all of my dessert since you were so kind to provide it for me,” Jeri said, letting her voice rumble.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate groaned. Jeri smiled against her stomach before lifting her head away and retrieving the maraschino cherries. From the tiny spout she poured out two small measures of the syrup coating both of Kate's nipples in the thick, shiny red juice. Kate gasped as Jeri met her eyes before slowly lowering her mouth to cover the right tip; sucking it into her mouth and lifting its mass with her teeth lightly as her tongue swirled to clean all the juice. Arching her back and exposing her throat, Kate surrendered herself for anything her lover might do to her.</p>
    <p class="western">“Oh, Jeri.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri involuntarily gave a growl in response to the wanton plea in her lover's voice. She lifted her mouth away from Kate's breast to pause and collect herself as her hunger for Kate quickly grew. She wanted so very much to make Kate explode before she herself came.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate lifted her head to watch Jeri go back to the tray, this time to collect the chocolate decanter. It was warm but not hot, so Jeri gathered some onto several fingers.</p>
    <p class="western">She painted chocolate across Kate's torso outlining ribs, circling the base of her breasts against her chest, outlining the areola. The chocolate, unlike the cherries' juice did not drip excessively and Jeri at her leisure painted, licked and traced again until Kate was writhing and moaning her pleasure near constantly.</p>
    <p class="western">After finishing the last of the chocolate across Kate's right rib Jeri lifted her head and reached for the cherries again. “You know, all those toppings would go wonderfully on ice cream or a warm slice of pie. But you didn't order those. So where shall I assemble my sundae treat?” While she spoke she stroked down Kate's torso, past her hips and right thigh, calf, and finally massaging over the muscles of her right foot.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri slightly crushed a cherry between Kate's big toe and her second toe on her right foot, and then did the same between the same toes on her left foot. The juices dripped down the sensitive insole and over the bridge of Kate's foot leaving behind a sweet, pale red trail.</p>
    <p class="western">Tasting Kate's feet as she licked away the juices and took the mashed cherry flesh between her teeth, Jeri felt her own groin throb harder. She began to employ her total arsenal of sensations. After chasing chocolate and whip cream trails up the strong calves and thighs, Jeri was poised between Kate's legs and saw the liquid pool soaking the sheets beneath her.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri smiled, overflowing with her power to pleasure this woman. “I think I’ve decided on the perfect creamy base for this delight.”</p>
    <p class="western">“God, Jeri...” Kate, continuing her restraint, had grabbed the pillow behind her head with both hands. Her chest was shaking and her breath was harsh, shallow and fast. “Please.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri stretched herself over Kate suspending her body so they weren't touching except at the lips as she kissed her. “Oh, I will, love. I will do as I please.”</p>
    <p class="western">Moving back down, Jeri began stacking cherries on the apex of her lover's thighs. Once she had several in place, two trapped between the engorged lips of Kate's sex, Jeri applied the whipped cream in stiff peaks, poured a small river of chocolate, and finally poured the remains of the cherry syrup on Kate's own sweet cream center.</p>
    <p class="western">Her first taste of her handmade confection made Kate's moan change midway to a guttural noise. Jeri firmly held both Kate's legs still and dove in to consume her feast with thorough concentration.</p>
    <p class="western">Just as she sought out with her tongue the remaining cherry pressed between Kate's labia, she felt her lover's loins quiver and Kate planted her feet down, bending her knees against Jeri's body. The way Kate's moans, groans and grunts promised an explosive release, Jeri only pushed her more relentlessly. Her tongue drove deeper into Kate's center and her fingertips massaged Kate's ass as her hands lifted Kate's rear from the bed.</p>
    <p class="western">She felt a slight strain in her neck from the position, but ignored it as Kate's thighs closed tightly around her ears. Kate's hands finally dug into Jeri's hair, her admirable self-restraint finally snapping.</p>
    <p class="western">“For God! Oh OH heaven! G-Uh! Oh Lord!” Kate's screams were loud enough to be painful even to Jeri's covered ears. She chuckled and the warmth of her breath sent Kate spiraling out on another orgasmic journey. “Fuck me!”</p>
    <p class="western"><em>Well, the whole floor certainly knows what we're doing</em>, Jeri thought, unselfconscious as she thrust three fingers in her lover's spasming canal to wrest more lust-filled cries in Kate's distinctive voice. “Oh, God, Jeri! Don't stop. Don't stop!”</p>
    <p class="western">
      <em>Let them know I can make the most powerful woman in the galaxy beg for more.</em>
    </p>
    <p class="western">When Kate's spasms dwindled, Jeri pushed all the empty food containers out of the way and drew herself up against her lover's soft and limp body, wrapping her arms around her as she pulled the sheet up shielding Kate from the room's chill.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate murmured unintelligibly then kissed the hollow at Jeri's throat. Palms spread and fingers splayed on Jeri's naked breasts, Kate mumbled, “I had planned that for you.”</p>
    <p class="western">Aware Kate actually meant she had planned to make Jeri the center of a sundae not the other way round, Jeri only said, “Thank you. I enjoyed it very, very much.” She kissed her lover in the middle of her forehead. Kate murmured but soon, so worn out from the pleasure, her breathing evened into deep sleep.</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">
      <b>Chapter 12</b>
    </p>
    <p class="western">Kate checked the line of her pants once more and then situated her purse under her right arm again. Jeri held out her right arm, gesturing for Kate to place her hand against the inner curve of her elbow, and Kate smiled at the gallant gesture. Her cheeks pinked only a little as a dazed flash of the morning's activities flitted across her mind's eye once again.</p>
    <p class="western">They had walked the ten blocks from the hotel to the art gallery enjoying the mild Seattle weather. Jeri had teased Kate when she again pointed out that the cherries, chocolate and whipped cream had been for her. “And I told you, I enjoyed it all very much.” Jeri's laugh set Kate's body tingling and she had to admit it may not have been exactly what she planned but Jeri's creativity had given her a body and soul shattering experience.</p>
    <p class="western">Up ahead she could see the gallery, doors wide and patrons already entering. She hesitated. Jeri grasped her elbow in support. She looked through the throng of people and didn't see any large cameras.</p>
    <p class="western">As she stepped up to the door presenting the tickets Alec had left with them the previous day, she peered past the greeter, into the lowered lighting of the gallery interior.</p>
    <p class="western">“The artist has not yet arrived, ma'am.” He tore the tickets in half.</p>
    <p class="western">“That's fine. Thank you.” The stubs were handed back to her and she tucked them into her purse.</p>
    <p class="western">She looked over her shoulder up at Jeri who smiled and followed close behind as she stepped inside. There was a long table against the wall at the right side of the room, under the lobby space windows, laden with trays of finger foods and hors d'oeuvre. The display walls were scattered through the back half of the large room; track lighting suspended from the ceiling angled this way and that, spotlighting various unframed canvases. Jeri's hand was suddenly in the small of Kate's back and the woman's presence steadied her.</p>
    <p class="western">She looked up to see a male figure approaching, at first mistaking it for Ian then realizing with a slight drop in the pit of her stomach that it was Robert Egan, her first ex-husband.</p>
    <p class="western">“Hello, Kate.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Robert.” She dipped her head briefly in acknowledgment. Jeri's hand was gone from her back and she turned, trying not to be too obvious, to identify that the stunning blonde had gone to the hors d'oeuvre table.</p>
    <p class="western">“When Alec told me you were coming he didn't mention you'd have company.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate studied his face, seeing new lines of age around his eyes. He was about four years older and the dark brown hair of his youth had become salt and pepper although it appeared as thick as she remembered. “You look well,” she said, ignoring his comment.</p>
    <p class="western">“Thank you.” He looked past her and Kate felt Jeri's arrival at her shoulder. As Jeri passed her a cracker with cheese and a small cup of some fizzing ginger ale, Robert held out his right hand to her. “Nice to meet you. I'm Robert Egan.”</p>
    <p class="western">With admiral aplomb Jeri took his hand. “Please to meet you Robert. I'm Jeri Lynn.”</p>
    <p class="western">The slight change raised Kate's eyebrow. Robert however was undeterred. “I'm Kate's ex-husband. Alec is our second son.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate could hear him fishing for information. With his nose constantly buried in the theater industry she shouldn't really be surprised he didn't recognize Jeri. He also had an air about him that suggested he was trying to be suave and debonair to garner Jeri's attention. Best to put a stop to it. “Robert, Jeri is with me.”</p>
    <p class="western">“A friend of course.” His gaze darted from Jeri's face to Kate's. Kate felt Jeri's left hand slip over her left shoulder possessively.</p>
    <p class="western">She put her right arm around Jeri's waist. “Not exactly. She's my lover.”</p>
    <p class="western">He appraised Jeri once again, this time his eyes sparking with concern. “I... You're... Kate, this is...” He fumbled to a halt, “Unexpected.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Thank you. I'm quite happy.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Alec didn't mention... this.” He gestured inarticulately.</p>
    <p class="western">“It's my news to share.” Kate knew her smile brightened her whole face. She contained herself a little by reaching across her body with her left hand and lightly grasping Jeri's right hand which came up to link with hers. “And today is not about me of course. It's about Alec.”</p>
    <p class="western">Robert linked his hands behind his back. From all his years in theater he easily appeared professorial; the “expert” look which had so attracted her young and naïve self. She got the feeling he was about to impart one of his pedantic wisdoms which had always irritated the crap out of her.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate forestalled it quickly, stepping back and disengaging. “It's been good to see you, Robert. We're going to enjoy the art.” She just managed not to wince at the word 'art'. Instead she grasped Jeri's hand leading her away.</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri had kept her expression benign as Kate insouciantly lit into her ex-husband for his attentions to her. Now as they walked away she asked, “Jealous much?”</p>
    <p class="western">Looking up at Jeri as she stopped them by a display wall, Kate answered gently. “Constantly. First that young man at the hotel, and now Robert.”</p>
    <p class="western">“You know they can't hold a candle to you.” Kate's blush rose and Jeri pulled the woman into her embrace and kissed her cheek. “Trust me--”</p>
    <p class="western">“I do. It's them I don't trust.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Trust me to handle them,” Jeri repeated and went on as if she hadn't been interrupted. “Please?” Kate nodded against her shoulder. “Good. Now, do you want to look around first or wait for the official artist's introduction?”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate lifted her head from Jeri's shoulder and started to look toward the back of the gallery where her son's paintings, such as they were, awaited. She shook her head after a moment. “We'll wait.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri walked them over to the buffet table and refilled Kate's ginger ale and retrieved another pair of cheese-covered crackers to share. They nibbled and drank, talking quietly in their observations of the other art patrons present.</p>
    <p class="western">Abruptly there was a commotion by the front door and all eyes focused on the entrance. Kate fidgeted to look around the clusters of people. Over many heads with her substantial height, Jeri was able to see Alec had arrived and that he had a girl on his arm. “Alec's here. I believe that's his agent with him.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Agent? How can you tell?”</p>
    <p class="western">“He hasn't looked at her once.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate chuckled. Jeri smiled. They listened as the gallery showing official opened with the introduction of the featured artist, Alec Egan.</p>
    <p class="western">Alec told a little about himself and the theater he worked with, introducing the head set designer by pulling the man from the audience. Jeri watched her lover throughout, aware of every emotion flowing across the woman's features. When Alec talked about the inspiration found on the waterfront, there were scattered chuckles. Jeri thought the whole thing suggestive of something ribald among the young adults. Kate's lips pursed a little. Touching the low part of Kate's back lightly, Jeri felt the woman lean toward her slightly and saw her face relax.</p>
    <p class="western">When Alec finished speaking, inviting everyone to “enjoy the free food, but <em>buy</em> the paintings” there was another round of chuckles and people started mingling. Muted conversation quickly changed to cacophony and Jeri let Kate nudge her backward.</p>
    <p class="western">They stopped together in front of a short wall, face to face with three of Alec's smaller works. The first appeared to Kate as a bowlegged woman huge breasts flailing as she ran, but the face was suggestive of a tiger though shaped like a dewdrop or onion. “It looks sort of Dalian,” Jeri suggested. “But it is tied to these others with the background.”</p>
    <p class="western">“How can you guess that?”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri lifted her hand and pointed out the background skyscrapers in each which appeared on closer examination to be three views of the same building. “Oh.”</p>
    <p class="western">“New York you think?” Jeri asked.</p>
    <p class="western">“So more urban commentary?” Kate replied.</p>
    <p class="western">“Maybe.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I kinda like the city, but these make me think Alec doesn't.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Or at least he finds the residents often too over the top or paradoxical.”</p>
    <p class="western">“At least it doesn't have the breasts and penis,” Jeri noted. “Though the combination can be fun in some circumstances.” Kate lifted her head, and Jeri smiled, aware as she thought it, Kate was also recalling their interlude a week ago with the toy. Feeling very close to her lover at this moment, Jeri started to lift her hand to cup Kate's cheek and kiss her. Just as Kate was lifting her hand to Jeri's face, there was a throat clearing behind them.</p>
    <p class="western">“Ms. Mulgrew?”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri studied the plump woman behind Kate and saw eager recognition. Realizing the woman was solely focused on Kate she decided to fade into the woodwork for a short while. With a careful touch to her back to convey she would be near if Kate needed her, Jeri left as Kate turned to her Trekkie fan. “Yes?”</p>
    <p class="western">“It's so cool to see you here! I mean Alec's such a great guy! And to have you as his mom...” Jeri blotted out the conversation and returned to the hors d'oeuvre table.</p>
    <p class="western">She had just claimed a smoked salmon and cheese cracker when she was jostled from behind. She turned slightly and immediately stood tall as she identified Robert Egan. She waited for him to speak; aware that the bump had been far from accidental, but wondering how long it would take him to get to the point. And. if she was being honest with herself, admittedly curious about this man's knowledge of a much younger Kate. From what Jeri understood, Kate had married him while they worked together on a project. And she had divorced him when he had an affair.</p>
    <p class="western">When Kate had mentioned he would be here, Jeri recalled the way her voice had conveyed she neither had spoken to him or seen him much since the divorce.</p>
    <p class="western">“Are you enjoying yourself?” Robert asked, stepping up to the table alongside Jeri.</p>
    <p class="western">“Very much,” she replied honestly. He didn’t need to know exactly which parts of this trip she was referring to.</p>
    <p class="western">“Do you live in L.A.?” he asked.</p>
    <p class="western">“Yes, we do.”</p>
    <p class="western">Robert completely missed the 'we', or chose to ignore it. “So maybe I can look you up sometime? I work the northwest theater circuit, but I make it to L.A. now and again.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Mr. Egan --”</p>
    <p class="western">“Robert, please.”</p>
    <p class="western">She conceded, “Robert, you seem to be laboring under a mistaken impression. I am already involved.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Not with Kate.” He shook his head. “She just said that to shock me. She likes doing that. Thinks I don't give her enough credit. She's as ordinary as a pair of well-worn socks.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri shifted her feet and felt pain in her palms and looked down briefly to see she had pulled her right and left hands into tight fists, her nails digging into her palms. A near perfect three-point fight readiness stance from her karate classes. She looked back at the pompous ass and spoke in a low but firm voice. “Mr. Egan, you should step aside before I deck you.”</p>
    <p class="western">He met her gaze, she narrowed hers, and his eyes widened as realization dawned. “You're serious.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Completely. Get out of my way. Now.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri saw Kate across the room finally disengaging from her ardent fan. She shook her head at Kate's lifted brow and moved instead to another part of the gallery. Fixating on something else, anything else, she found herself in front of one of Alec's canvases.</p>
    <p class="western">She now understood not only the source of her lover's first divorce, but the damage Kate had suffered at being 'nothing special' to someone for a number of years while she was trying to find her footing as both an actress and a mother. Jeri's fists closed again. <em>Damn, I wish I could hit him just once!</em></p>
    <p class="western">Jack at least had viewed Jeri as a sexual object even if he didn't think her anything more than that, but Robert Egan hadn't granted his wife even that much. God, how had Kate survived it? She looked over her shoulder, searching through the crowd for her lover's beautiful face and heard Kate's distinctive laugh. Alec had rescued her, escorting her to meet some of his friends. Jeri looked to see Robert Egan had cornered another woman not even half his age. From the gestures he made, she guessed he was planning another conquest. The blond woman in a micro mini skirt and four-inch strappy heels didn't look intelligent enough to cut him off at the knees as he deserved.</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">Alec stopped mid-sentence. Kate frowned and looked over her shoulder where her son's gaze led. When she didn't see anything, she turned back to see Alec's eyes had darkened and narrowed. “What is it?” she asked quietly.</p>
    <p class="western">“Dad’s making an ass of himself. Again.”</p>
    <p class="western">She had seen Robert with Jeri briefly earlier and hoped her lover didn't regret accompanying Kate to Seattle. “I'm sorry for that, but I could have told you...”</p>
    <p class="western">“Yeah, I know.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate commiserated. “Still, remember this is all for you. Your art. Your show. Your success, Alec. I am very proud of you.”</p>
    <p class="western">Alec nodded. “Thanks, Mom.”</p>
    <p class="western">“So... could you explain one thing to me?”</p>
    <p class="western">Alec shrugged. “Maybe.”</p>
    <p class="western">She lowered her voice. “Why are all your human-referenced figures hermaphrodites?”</p>
    <p class="western">He laughed; she lifted a brow. He cleared his throat. “The coexistence of male and female power.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate's brow dropped. “Only that, huh?”</p>
    <p class="western">Alec put his hands behind his back and dipped his head. “If I said anything else, you'd think you raised a dirty young man.” His tone barely kept in check a note of mirth.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate laughed. “That's my boy.” She kissed his cheek. “You'll understand if I don't buy one,” she whispered in his ear. “I don't want to give Jeri nightmares.”</p>
    <p class="western">He whispered back. “Then you two get out of here and make some dreams together.” He lifted his head away from hers and met her gaze. “Good ones okay, Mom?” He reached for her hand. “Come back anytime.”</p>
    <p class="western">“We're probably going back to L.A. and letting it come out. Are you okay with that?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Yeah. You thinking of doing the civil thing someplace?”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate hadn't considered it. “If we did, would you come?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Nothing would keep me away.”</p>
    <p class="western">She smiled. “This trip has had a number of revelations for me, Alec. Thank you. For most of them.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Not all of them?”</p>
    <p class="western">“I learned a few things more about my girlfriend too,” she allowed with a smile. As she walked away she heard his low chuckle.</p>
    <p class="western">Without lifting her head, she knew the moment Jeri slipped through the crowd and into step behind her. The woman's hand warmed her back as they crossed the threshold of the gallery out into the orange light of the afternoon sunshine.</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">
      <b>Chapter 13</b>
    </p>
    <p class="western">Entering their room behind Kate, Jeri turned around and closed the door. Kate had settled on the edge of the bed and was already removing her shoes when she turned back. “We don't have much time,” she said.</p>
    <p class="western">“I don't plan to travel in these clothes,” Kate replied as she pulled over her already packed case and started rummaging.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri went to her own bag to double check her own packing and noticed her cell phone blinking on the bedside table. She hadn't taken it to the gallery because she didn't want to have any interruptions while out with Kate. She lifted the front cover and automatically accessed her voicemail.</p>
    <p class="western">Pulling on a pair of much more comfortable flat sandals, Kate noticed her stop moving around her bag. “What's up?”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri listened to the message. Her agent, Paula, had called after waking up to a frantic call from the central office and discovering Jeri had been photographed somewhere in the last twenty four hours in the arms of a woman. “Call me, damn it!” then the call ended.</p>
    <p class="western">Her expression grim, which brought Kate to her side, Jeri deleted the message and ended the call. “We were photographed,” she said simply, and dialed Paula.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate held her hand. “Hello, Paula.”</p>
    <p class="western">“What the fuck are you doing in pictures on PageSix.com?”</p>
    <p class="western">“I don't know what I'm doing specifically. I haven't seen the pictures. I've been in Seattle since yesterday morning.” Jeri responded calmly. “I guess someone had a camera.” Kate's brows drew together. Jeri squeezed her hand.</p>
    <p class="western">“Well let me tell you, they're pretty sharp. That's not Chris with you, is it?”</p>
    <p class="western">“No, Chris is not here with me.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Out with it.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I came up to Seattle to see an art gallery showing.”</p>
    <p class="western">“What's her name?”</p>
    <p class="western">“The artist was a young man.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Okay, so unless this guy is really effeminate, which isn't exactly your style, who's your company in these photos?”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri looked at Kate. She covered the audio pickup. “She wants to know who is in a bunch of pictures with me posted on the internet.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Taken yesterday?” Kate asked. “By who? We never saw any cameras.”</p>
    <p class="western">“We were pretty distracted.”</p>
    <p class="western">“But cameras --”</p>
    <p class="western">Realization dawned on Jeri and she couldn't believe she hadn't considered it. “Are pretty small these days. And in most cell phones. I actually have the feature on <em>my</em> phone. I don't think I've used it but once.”</p>
    <p class="western">From her expression, Kate obviously had no idea. “Oh.”</p>
    <p class="western">“So do I tell my agent about us?”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate nodded. “How much does she want?”</p>
    <p class="western">“For now, just a name. The press is probably hounding her for information. We must still be relatively covered up with our hats and glasses from yesterday.”</p>
    <p class="western">“It isn't going to stop there. My name leads to a dozen more questions.”</p>
    <p class="western">“At least.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Well, go ahead. Alec knows here and Ian will know soon from Alec if he doesn’t already. Robert knows. Tim knows, of course.”</p>
    <p class="western">“But my Alex and my parents don't. Or Jack.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Tell her to delay for a little while. We'll call your son and parents when we're done with your agent.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Do you think we should change our flight?”</p>
    <p class="western">“No. If we can hold the announcement until after we're back in L.A. we might avoid a mob scene at the airport.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Maybe.” Jeri uncovered the audio pickup. “Paula, my companion in the photos is Kate Mulgrew. It was her son's art showing we came to see.”</p>
    <p class="western">Paula's scream, which began before Jeri got out that Alec was Kate's son, was unpleasant. “What the fuck are you doing with her?” Jeri pulled the phone away from her ear and Kate's eyes widened at the shouting coming through.</p>
    <p class="western">When the shouting ended Jeri put the phone back to her ear. “Well, I suppose I don't have to explain who she is.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Jeri, what are you doing?”</p>
    <p class="western">“I am currently packing my bags to return to L.A.”</p>
    <p class="western">“What are you doing with Mulgrew?” Paula demanded.</p>
    <p class="western">“We're in love with each other.” Kate nodded at Jeri's chosen words.</p>
    <p class="western">“Since when?”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri considered the many ways she could answer that and covering the audio pickup, she asked Kate, “So how long have we been in love with each other?”</p>
    <p class="western">“She's asking that?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Her exact question was 'since when?'.” Kate chuckled at the sarcasm she heard mimicked in Jeri's tone. Jeri asked again, “So, how long have you been in love with me?”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate smiled devilishly. “Forever.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri smiled back. “How about I tell her 'since Vegas'?”</p>
    <p class="western">“That might placate her for a while.”</p>
    <p class="western">Uncovering the audio pickup again, Jeri answered Paula. “We've been together for a couple weeks. We ... met over drinks in Vegas last year.”</p>
    <p class="western">“You worked together for four years before that.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Glad you know my credits as well as I do,” Jeri replied with a smile in her voice.</p>
    <p class="western">“Damn, Jeri, you sound happy.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I am.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Well, you're about to make the rest of us pretty damn miserable for the next several days and weeks.”</p>
    <p class="western">“There is nothing wrong here. She's separated and I'm single.”</p>
    <p class="western">“But you've only played gay on TV. As far as the public thinks, you're strictly a woman who goes for men.” Paula paused. “Does Mulgrew's agency know about this? I'd like a bit of back up on the ground game.”</p>
    <p class="western">“It's not a game, Paula.” Jeri covered the audio pickup again. “Kate, do you have your agent's number? Paula wants to coordinate.” Kate went quickly to her purse for her small address book. She handed the book open to the appropriate entry to Jeri who read the information to Paula.</p>
    <p class="western">The information passed along, Paula seemed anxious to be moving on. “What time are you coming back through LAX?”</p>
    <p class="western">“After nine. Our flight leaves here about six-thirty.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Great timing for reporters who want to make the eleven o'clock news.” Paula's tone was aggravated.</p>
    <p class="western">“It's an airport.”</p>
    <p class="western">“It's LAX. These people camp out looking for celebs. I'm surprised you got out of town with Kate without being photographed. Unless she flew separately.”</p>
    <p class="western">“No, it was a six a.m. flight. The few photographers there recognized me and not Kate.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Ah, that explains it.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Paula, this is not a disaster. Keep repeating that to yourself.”</p>
    <p class="western">“If it's not a quake, it's a pretty big ground shift. Last news I put out, sweetie, was your loverboy Frenchman's cuisine coming in tops at a Taste of L.A. event.” Paula paused. “How queer is this – pun intended. Are you still seeing Christophe?”</p>
    <p class="western">“We're still working Ortolan together. But I'm not seeing him romantically, no.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Do you intend to be out and about with her when you get back here?”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri covered the audio pickup again. “Kate, how 'out' are we going to be?” Kate brushed the fingertips of one hand across Jeri's collarbone and shifted the teardrop crystal at the hollow of Jeri's throat while brushing her fingertip over her own in answer. Jeri smiled and returned to Paula on the phone. “We're not hiding.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I want to choreograph the airport arrival. If we have to have a scene, we might as well own it.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Give me time to call my son and my parents. I'll call you when we're about to board the plane. That'll give you plenty of time to reach the outlets and set up, since we'll be in the air more than two hours.”</p>
    <p class="western">Paula answered, “You've got an hour then.”</p>
    <p class="western">“All right.” Jeri ended the call and then quickly hit the speed dial 1 to reach her parents' home. Thankfully her parents were home, and her mother had answered the phone. “Mom?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Lynn? We were just sitting down to dinner.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I need to talk to Alex -- and you and Dad -- but Alex first, please.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Is something wrong?”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri shook her head. “Nothing is wrong. Just something I need to explain and I don't have a lot of time.”</p>
    <p class="western">“All right. I'll get him.”</p>
    <p class="western">While Sharon Zimmerman stepped away from the phone to fetch Alex, Jeri sat down on the hotel bed with Kate beside her holding her hand. “It should be good,” Jeri said.</p>
    <p class="western">“Then why are your hands cold?” Kate asked, briskly rubbing the one now between her own.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri heard the line noises resume as the phone was picked up at the other end. “Alex?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Yeah, mom, it's me. So what's up?” Her fourteen year old son sounded relaxed and only mildly curious.</p>
    <p class="western">“Do you remember when we talked about my going to the party at New Year’s Eve?”</p>
    <p class="western">“At that gay club, yeah.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I told you they were friends, good friends,” Jeri said. “I've been learning some things about myself the last few months, Alex, and I've fallen in love with a woman.”</p>
    <p class="western">“So you're not going out with Christophe anymore?”</p>
    <p class="western">“We're still working together in the restaurant and I love him for being an incredible person and friend, but no, I've stopped seeing Chris romantically.”</p>
    <p class="western">“So who is this woman? Someone I've met?”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri smiled at the note of 'I should be checking this person out' in her son's voice. “You've met her once or twice when you were much younger I think. She's Kate Mulgrew who used to work with me on Voyager.”</p>
    <p class="western">“You mean 'Captain Janeway'? How'd you fall in love with her?”</p>
    <p class="western">His reaction was much calmer than Paula's. “We met again a little while ago and talked and realized what we felt was something pretty special.”</p>
    <p class="western">“So will I get to meet her as your girlfriend?”</p>
    <p class="western">Smiling at her son's ready acceptance, Jeri immediately said, “Yes, you should. Do you want to come to the house or have me join you and your grandparents there?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Are you in L.A. right now?”</p>
    <p class="western">“No, actually, I'm in Seattle. We've been up here looking at art by Kate's son Alec. That's part of why I have to talk to your grandparents. There were some pictures taken and they made the internet today.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Bad pictures?”</p>
    <p class="western">“I have no idea of the quality, but they’re not pictures you can't see. I'm not ashamed of holding Kate's hand in public. We were window shopping and doing other things couples do in public, just normal stuff.”</p>
    <p class="western">“So why did people take pictures?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Because two women together still makes some people act weird.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I guess. So, you need to talk to Grandma?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Yeah kiddo, I do. And thanks, Alex. I love you.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I love you too, Mom.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri waited for her mother to return to the line. “Lynn, Alex says you have news to share? Are you pregnant?”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri shook her head, laughing lightly. “No, Mom, I'm not pregnant.” Kate lifted an eyebrow. Jeri brushed her fingertips against Kate's cheek. “I'm in love but it's not Christophe. You remember I didn't bring him to Thanksgiving or Christmas.”</p>
    <p class="western">“So you've met someone else?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Yes, though, it's more like I've gotten to know someone better who I knew before.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Does he treat you well?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Yes, she does.” Jeri didn't wait for a reaction, adding only, “Her name's Kate Mulgrew, and she's living with me.”</p>
    <p class="western">“A woman?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Yes, Mom.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I don't understand.”</p>
    <p class="western">“There isn't much to understand. Kate's a woman and I fell in love with her, and she with me.”</p>
    <p class="western">“How did you know her?”</p>
    <p class="western">“We worked together a number of years ago. Recently we reconnected, and things just went from there. I offered to come to see Alex at your house to introduce him to Kate. Would you like to meet her as well?”</p>
    <p class="western">“I...Well... Are you certain this is what you want?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Yes, Mom. We're going to be coming back into town from Seattle tonight. I have a press conference first. Do you want us over there tonight or tomorrow?”</p>
    <p class="western">“If you haven't left Seattle how late would you be tonight?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Probably after midnight, but if you want to see us, I'll do it.”</p>
    <p class="western">“You love this woman?”</p>
    <p class="western">“I do, Mom.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Midnight is late. Don't you work at your show on Monday?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Yes, but I should be able to get away early if you want to do it then.”</p>
    <p class="western">“No, no. We should do something nice.” Her mother's voice turned away from the phone. “Dear, do you think we can have Lynn and... a guest over for dinner this week?” Jeri waited for any sound indicating her father's reaction. Then her mother was speaking directly to her again. “If you don't have to work Saturday, how about we have a family day here and set dinner for six?”</p>
    <p class="western">“A whole week? Mom, are you upset by this?”</p>
    <p class="western">“I'll talk to your father.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri frowned. Kate asked, “What's wrong?”</p>
    <p class="western">“My mother doesn't want us to come over until next weekend.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Invite them to bring Alex to your house earlier.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Mom, would you be willing to bring Alex to my house for dinner instead? I'll check the board at the studio, and give you a call back with a night and time for this week.”</p>
    <p class="western">“All right.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Thank you, Mom.” Jeri adjusted the phone and added, “I love you and Dad. Kiss Alex for me.”</p>
    <p class="western">“All right.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri ended the call and folded her phone, putting it into its holster and snapping the holster in place on her belt.</p>
    <p class="western">“Is everything all right?” Kate asked.</p>
    <p class="western">“Alex seems all right. My mother sounded a little stunned.”</p>
    <p class="western">“So did they agree to come over earlier this week?”</p>
    <p class="western">“I think so. As soon as I get to work in the morning I'll check the schedule and call you. We'll pick a night that works and I'll call Mom.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate nodded. Jeri looked away from her lover and caught sight of the clock radio. “We'd better get to the airport.” At the same time she stood she searched around the room for anything they might have forgotten to pack, a little dazed still from the confused reaction by her mother. She noticed a red smear mixed with brown on the sheets which reminded her of their pleasant morning activities. “I'm going to miss Seattle.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, her head resting against Jeri's spine. “We've got an open invitation from Alec to come back anytime.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri smiled at that and turned in Kate's grasp. She lifted the firm chin and kissed smiling lips, fortifying herself. “Check the rest of your stuff. Let's go home.”</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">
      <b>Chapter 14</b>
    </p>
    <p class="western">Kate was annoyed. Someone had snapped their photos then sold them to a tabloid. Her lovely weekend memories were tainted by someone else's greed. She glared, though her eyes were covered by dark sunglasses, at everyone who gave them a second glance as they transited from the taxi to the curb. Entering the terminal building she reluctantly removed her glasses and hat.</p>
    <p class="western">“I think we should check our bags to LAX,” Jeri said. “I can have Paula send someone to fetch them.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Are you sure?” She had started past the airline desk toward the TSA security line.</p>
    <p class="western">“Yeah, come on.” Jeri wheeled her bag and Kate followed.</p>
    <p class="western">Showing identification, locking their bags, and accepting claim checks for them in their ticket folders, Kate and Jeri now turned away to find the TSA line.</p>
    <p class="western">A woman standing behind them in the line jostled Kate. “Hey are you--?” When Kate turned, the woman finished, “Hey, yeah, you are Kate Mulgrew.” Jeri beside her drew the brunette's attention next. “Hey, it's Jeri Ryan! Is Neelix here? Was there a Trek convention in town?”</p>
    <p class="western">Keeping her voice pleasant, Kate replied, “No.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Shooting something for a new movie?”</p>
    <p class="western">At Kate's side, Jeri answered, “No.”</p>
    <p class="western">The woman's initial outburst had garnered the women a great deal of attention. There were dozens of pairs of eyes on them as people turned around in the security check to see about the commotion.</p>
    <p class="western">“So why're you in Seattle?”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate caught Jeri's eye and the blond nodded. “We came here to see my son's art showing downtown.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Together?” someone else said from the crowd.</p>
    <p class="western">“Yes.”</p>
    <p class="western">“So those pictures on the web weren't fake, huh?” came another query.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri shook her head. “We were window shopping,” she stated honestly.</p>
    <p class="western">A TSA officer, tired of being ignored and wondering what was at the center of the commotion, pushed through and reached them at that moment. “You're holding things up. Ladies, would you come with me, please?”</p>
    <p class="western">Whether he realized it or not, the government officer had just saved Kate and Jeri from quite a mob scene and they gratefully followed him to the front of the line. But he didn't stop there and escorted them to an office a short distance away.</p>
    <p class="western">“Something wrong?”</p>
    <p class="western">“We don't like commotions,” he said. “So tell me, what was that all about?”</p>
    <p class="western">“We're just trying to get home to L.A.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Live there?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Yes, of course.” Kate's response was filled with indignation.</p>
    <p class="western">“While we're dealing with you here, is someone trying to sneak something through out there?”</p>
    <p class="western">“What are you talking about? What do you take us for?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Distractions,” he said.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate was glad Jeri had grabbed her arm as she had been about to raise it to strike him. “We have a plane flight to LAX leaving at six twenty-nine,” she said carefully. “There are a number of people expecting us to be on it.”</p>
    <p class="western">“People you're meeting on the plane?”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate rolled her eyes. “No, people we're meeting in L.A.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Coming from some place else?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Yeah, their homes.”</p>
    <p class="western">“A lot of stuff from Mexico comes in through L.A.”</p>
    <p class="western">“We aren't involved in anything illegal.” Jeri's squeeze on Kate's hand held her silent. “We're trying to travel quietly. This is Kate Mulgrew, and I'm Jeri Ryan.” She held out her identification and Kate retrieved hers. “We're meeting our agents and reporters in L.A. for a press conference.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate supplied, “We're actresses. We used to work together on a television series called Star Trek Voyager.” The TSA officer looked at them blankly. <em>Oh, for God's sake</em><em>!</em> Kate thought. They had to meet the one idiot in the free world who apparently had not seen a single episode of Voyager. Either that or he had the visual recall of a turnip which didn't speak well to his position as a security officer.</p>
    <p class="western">Without another word he stood up and left them in the room, locking them inside.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate drew her hand down across her face and then pulled it through her hair with exasperation. “Is he going to let us go?”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri looked at the door. “Beats me. I can’t believe he didn’t get the Voyager reference. And I'm not going to put on a catsuit to prove it,” she said wryly. “Maybe he's gone to ask someone brighter to come in.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate sighed. “We can only hope.” Jeri motioned her to a pair of seats where they both sat, leaning their heads back lightly against the wall as they waited, hands suspended between the chairs, locked in a mutual grip.</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">The man had indeed gone to get someone else. When the door rattled, Jeri and Kate both shot to their feet. Jeri felt her heart rate lurch slightly and closed her eyes a little dizzy. At her side Kate squeezed her hand as they watched the previous officer enter followed by another man, also in a TSA uniform. As soon as he laid eyes on them, he turned back to the door. “Let them go. That's them,” could be heard as he shoved the door hard enough to slap into the wall and walked out.</p>
    <p class="western">The first officer spoke simply. “My apologies, ladies. I will escort you to your flight.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri handed over the envelope with their flight information and he quickly waved them to follow as he walked out the door. Taking a seat on the waiting golf cart she flipped open her cell phone, dialed Paula again and informed her they were on their way.</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri eased back with a sigh of relief as the plane pulled away from the gate. Kate's voice kept her from closing her eyes.</p>
    <p class="western">“If that's what we're getting here, what the hell will we be facing in L.A.?”</p>
    <p class="western">“We've got people in L.A.,” Jeri pointed out.</p>
    <p class="western">“I am glad you stopped me in the TSA office.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I almost popped your ex-husband today for stupidity, too, so I can understand the impulse.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate let go a short surprised laugh. “Seriously? What did he do?”</p>
    <p class="western">“He came on to me but I didn't care about that. When he maligned you, I almost dropped him with a karate punch.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Robert...” Kate shook her head. “He's in the past.”</p>
    <p class="western">“You don't even know what he says about you, do you?”</p>
    <p class="western">“I don't care.” Kate spoke very quickly and looked away.</p>
    <p class="western">“You do.” Jeri took her hand, this time unblocked by any blankets. If someone saw them, well then, someone saw them. This was important. Kate lifted her gaze which had fallen to her lap. “Because you wouldn't look away from my support, if you didn't believe somehow he was right.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate's brow furrowed. “But --”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri put her finger against Kate's lips to stop her. “I realize now why you charged into everything and everyone full force all those years, Kate. Whether it was your role on Voyager or your attraction to me, you had to dive in full on because you believe that's the only way you'll get and keep people interested in you.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate lifted Jeri's finger from her lips and kissed it. “I think I learned that this trip. Remember last night on the waterfront?”</p>
    <p class="western">“When you talked about realigning?”</p>
    <p class="western">“My reflex responses may take a bit longer, but yes, I do think I've started to understand what's really been at the source of my melancholy. I hadn't put Robert's name to it, but...” She nodded. “Yeah, I got worse knowing I would be seeing him.”</p>
    <p class="western">“So were you bold like that, telling him directly that we were lovers, to shock him like he claimed?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Is that what he said?” Kate looked to be considering the explanation. “Maybe it is. Felt damn good.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri smiled and awkwardly leaned over the seat arm separating them to hug Kate close. “I bet it did.”</p>
    <p class="western">“So you really were going to punch him?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Scratched my palms making fists so tight. And I'd even shifted my weight more centered over my hips for putting power behind it.”</p>
    <p class="western">“You know how to fight?”</p>
    <p class="western">“I took a few karate lessons during the period I was divorcing Jack.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate smiled. “Sounds like fun.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Stress relief mostly. But yes, it was fun.” Jeri lifted her left arm, flexing her bicep for Kate's benefit. “And a great strength and cardio workout.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate traced over Jeri's skin and muscle with her right hand. The light touch was distractingly ticklish, but Jeri didn't move. She could see the admiration in Kate's eyes for her physique. She even noticed the moment the look became one of sexual excitement. For Kate, Jeri's dominance at their play that morning had been more than a simple turn-on. Her lover liked power games a lot, Jeri realized as she recalled the way Kate had turned dominant when responding to Jeri's request with the feeldoe.</p>
    <p class="western">The ebb and flow of their relationship constantly fascinated Jeri and she hoped they had well into old age to explore it all. Settling back she closed her eyes, the goal of taking Kate to bed when they got home pushing her mind well past the upcoming press conference.</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">
      <b>Chapter 15</b>
    </p>
    <p class="western">When the plane landed in Los Angeles, Kate and Jeri were whisked through the terminal complex to a large conference room filled with every sort of media type. As they entered the room with Paula Desmond, Jeri's agent, and Kate's agent, Jane Camden, firmly stepping between them, the women were caught in the blinding lights. Kate now saw the microrecorders and cell phones held up among the more traditional cameras, both still and video, and there seemed to be hundreds of people with paper in their hands. A low murmur turned into an unbridled cacophony when Paula stepped up to the podium, and they were spotted behind her.</p>
    <p class="western">“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. It's rather late at night so we will keep this brief.” Flashes filled the room. “We'll have them both up here in just a minute, so if you would stop taking pictures, I'm not interested in being blinded.”</p>
    <p class="western">“And you're not interesting!” shouted someone from the back of the room. Kate watched Jane glare in the general direction.</p>
    <p class="western">Undeterred, Paula continued. “There were some unauthorized photos taken of Ms. Ryan and Ms. Mulgrew this weekend while they were traveling on personal business.” Kate approved of the strong reproof in her tone. “Our agency and Ms. Mulgrew's agency have agreed to come together and assist our clients in answering your most pressing questions, in the hopes that afterward you will respect their privacy and leave them more or less alone.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Fat chance!”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate grabbed Jane's arm as her agent was preparing to launch herself into the assembly. She received a glare in return, but Jane subsided.</p>
    <p class="western">Paula continued. “We have been authorized to confirm the rumors. The two women are involved romantically. They were traveling to see Ms. Mulgrew's son in Seattle when they were spotted shopping. On a public street, in broad daylight. These two women have nothing to hide. Relationships between people of the same sex are commonplace and are undeserving of more scrutiny than other relationships.</p>
    <p class="western">“So again,” Paula concluded. “We will bring them up to answer your questions this one time only.” Paula stepped back. Jane shook off Kate's hand and Jeri took her hand instead. “Ms. Kate Mulgrew, and Ms. Jeri Ryan.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri took the microphone from Paula's hand and gestured for the podium to be moved. “There's no prepared remarks. And I don't think we need to stand behind a barrier,” she said.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate smiled. Jeri turned to her. As their hands touched, exchanging the microphone, Kate's vision filled with flashes and she saw Jeri blink and tears gather in her eyes in irritation. She kept Jeri's right hand in her left, slightly behind their bodies standing side by side. Turning outward to face the reporters, she asked, “Any questions?”</p>
    <p class="western">“When did you start dating?”</p>
    <p class="western">“About two weeks ago.”</p>
    <p class="western">“What about all that time working together on Voyager?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Were you secretly having an affair?”</p>
    <p class="western">“No.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Does your husband know?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Yes, he and I ended our marriage about three months ago. You're welcome to check with the court – in Ohio.”</p>
    <p class="western">“What about the chef, whatshisname?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Christophe Eme, chef and co-owner with me at Ortolan,” Jeri replied, lifting the microphone but not removing it from Kate's hand, such that her hand wrapped around Kate's as she spoke. “He and I also parted amicably.”</p>
    <p class="western">There was a low grumble. Kate realized that they had been hoping for a jealous husband or boyfriend angle somewhere. Tim had been mad, but she'd made him understand there would be no going back.</p>
    <p class="western">“You both have kids.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Well, mine are both grown and out of the house. My oldest is in college in northern California, and my other son's in Seattle.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri added, “My son is only 14.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Does he live with you?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Much of the time, yes. But his father also has custody and part of the year our son spends with him.”</p>
    <p class="western">“So you just want us to believe that you worked together for four years, completely separated for five years, and came back together just two weeks ago?”</p>
    <p class="western">“As far as the romance goes, yes.”</p>
    <p class="western">“So all that tension on set and onscreen?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Wonderful scripts weren't they?” Kate said. Paramount might just pat her on the back, she thought with a smile.</p>
    <p class="western">“What about all those wishes that Captain Janeway had been a lesbian? Do you regret you didn't do that now?”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate shook her head. “That was fantasy. It was what it was. Reality holds far more appeal for me.”</p>
    <p class="western">The reality, it turned out for the reporters, was much less titillating than the rumors. There were a few more questions, trying to gain information about their upcoming plans which both declined to describe.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri took one question referencing her series “Shark”. “So will Jessica Devlin get a sexuality makeover?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Only if she meets a State's Attorney General with sharp blue-gray eyes, a killer compact body, devilish smile and auburn hair.” She shook her head. “I don't think so.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jane took the microphone from Jeri, her back to the reporters. “Not bad. Just enough tease, just enough truth. Might keep the jackals from the door unless you all do something stupid like publicly dancing nude in the downtown fountain.” Her voice was low, for their ears only.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri looked at Kate. She turned back to Jane after sharing a smile and spoke just as quietly. “Oh I don't know, I think I'll put underwear on at least.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jane's eyes widened. Kate grasped her agent's right arm. “She's kidding. Thanks for everything, Jane.”</p>
    <p class="western">“We still should talk.” She escorted them off, handing off the microphone to Paula as they passed.</p>
    <p class="western">“I start teaching at the Adler Conservatory tomorrow.”</p>
    <p class="western">“How many days a week?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Just one.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Pencil me in for Thursday's lunch.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I'm staying at Jeri's.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I'll get her address from Paula.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jane put the two women into a cab handing money to the cabbie. “Keep your eyes on the road,” she said sharply.</p>
    <p class="western">“Aye, si.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jane leaned to the back window again. Jeri rolled it down. “Paula will keep them with a few more factoids of your mutual time together on Voyager but she can't hold them off forever. So I suggest going directly home.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate leaned across Jeri's lap and looked up into her agent's face. “Thanks, Jane.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I hate media circuses.”</p>
    <p class="western">“So do we.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Good night, Kate. Jeri.”</p>
    <p class="western">The woman stepped back from the cab window and slapped the rooftop.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate leaned back against the cab seat cushion and laid her head against Jeri's shoulder. “What an amazingly long day.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri put her right arm around Kate's shoulder and kissed the top of her head. “I'm with you.” Kate lifted her gaze. Jeri smiled. “And I always will be.”</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">
      <b>Chapter 16</b>
    </p>
    <p class="western">The next morning, Jeri's home appeared to be reasonably off limits, though the reporters camped at the end of the drive out on the public street. Kate and Jeri turned the car around so they could drive out straight ahead instead of backing down the driveway because it was easier to keep the numerous cars in sight. Nearly an hour later in the studio lot, Kate got out of the car, walked around to the driver’s side and let Jeri out.</p>
    <p class="western">“Have a good day,” she said.</p>
    <p class="western">“Enjoy teaching,” Jeri replied. They shared a kiss, dimly aware of the reporters' flashes on the other side of the studio guard house. Jeri wondered how high-powered their lenses were. “I'll call if I have time to do dinner.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I'd like that.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Also I'll find out when we can have Mom and Dad and Alex to the house this week.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I'll be able to shop for the meal tomorrow.” Jeri turned and started walking away.</p>
    <p class="western">“Kate?” Jeri said turning around. Kate straightened up beside the car door. Across the distance their gazes touched. Sincerely Jeri said, “Remember that I think you are the most amazing person.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate blushed. “You too. Knock 'em dead today.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri reluctantly tore her gaze away and walked into the huge sound stage.</p>
    <p class="western">Jimmy Woods was draped over a chair ostensibly reading the paper in his hands. “So how was your weekend?” he asked, not looking at her.</p>
    <p class="western">“Not bad,” Jeri replied. “Took in the Seattle art scene with a friend.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Nice looking friend.” He lowered the paper and revealed he had been looking at the L.A. Times Entertainment section. The picture of Kate and her holding hands from the press conference was front and center. “Big enough to frame,” he said, getting to his feet. “Might hang real nice over your dinner table.”</p>
    <p class="western">He put the paper down and held out his hand.</p>
    <p class="western">“Happy?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Yes.”</p>
    <p class="western">“So all that stuff true? Your toyboy chef and her husband are okay with it?”</p>
    <p class="western">“She's divorced now, and yes, Chris and I also ended our relationship.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I'm crushed I wasn't the first to know.”</p>
    <p class="western">“You picked up on it pretty quick.”</p>
    <p class="western">“So it really is that recent?”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri nodded, settling into the chair. “I had been keeping it a secret.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Hard to keep secrets in this town. Two weeks is possibly a new record.”</p>
    <p class="western">She laughed. “Score one for me.”</p>
    <p class="western">“So you got plans this week with her?”</p>
    <p class="western">“She lives with me, Jimmy.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I mean special plans.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Actually I'm going to look at the call board to see what night would be good for us to have my parents over for dinner.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Ooh,” he shivered. “The family dinner.” He patted her knee, while leaning over as he sat back down. “I'm happy for you, Jer.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Me too, Jimmy. Me too.”</p>
    <p class="western">“But if they storm the set looking for gooshy stories from your costars, I will skin the first reporter I see.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Appreciated.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Come on,” he said, getting to his feet again and holding out his hand. “Let's get some work done, so you can get home to your hot lesbian lover.” Jeri's cheeks heated and she knew she was blushing. Nevertheless she took his hand and allowed him to help her stand.</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">Kate pulled around to the back of the building housing the conservatory and found the parking garage. The bulk of the reporters following her stopped at the garage entrance. Most parked their cars in the street and hefted their cameras, tracking her as she walked from her car out onto the sidewalk and then into the building. A few jostled for position through the doors but she had already made the elevator, with the doors closing by the time one or two successfully pushed inside the lobby.</p>
    <p class="western">She entered the offices of Stella Adler Conservatory once again and walked up to the desk. “Good morning. I'm here to see Bruce Williams.”</p>
    <p class="western">The young woman behind the desk looked up at her voice and stood up so fast her chair tipped over backward. “Ms. Mulgrew, good to see you again. Yes, Mr. Williams is in.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Thank you.” She went around and let herself in through the side door this time, meeting the young woman before she managed to get out of the receptionists' corral.</p>
    <p class="western">“Ms. Mulgrew, is it really true?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Is what really true? What are you asking me?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Are you really a lesbian? And involved with Jeri Ryan?”</p>
    <p class="western">“I am involved with Jeri Ryan, yes.”</p>
    <p class="western">“How, I mean, haven't you... I mean, have you been hiding it all these years?”</p>
    <p class="western">“No, I haven't been hiding.”</p>
    <p class="western">The young woman's face fell. “Oh. So you didn't know?”</p>
    <p class="western">“No, I didn't know.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Does that mean if I walk out of here or meet a woman I think is really pretty, that I'm going to become a lesbian overnight too? But I like guys.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Your sexuality is yours,” Kate said. “I'm happy with mine. You should be happy with yours.”</p>
    <p class="western">“That's cool.”</p>
    <p class="western">Bruce was standing at his door when Kate turned away from watching the young woman right her desk chair. “Hello, Bruce.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Are you through converting the masses?”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate laughed. “You can't be serious.”</p>
    <p class="western">“You and Jeri Ryan are two of the hottest presumably-straight women this city has ever seen. So to find out you're not... It's a bit of a shock to the system.” He crossed to his desk chair and sat down.</p>
    <p class="western">“The system needed shocking,” Kate replied, sitting in the spare chair in his office. “Damn if they don't still believe that we've been secretly having an affair for the last seven or eight years. They don't like the truth.”</p>
    <p class="western">“So it is just recent? I thought it was what brought you back to L.A.”</p>
    <p class="western">“It is, but when I first arrived three months ago, Jeri was so mad at me that I wasn't even sure I'd be able to get in the door to see her.”</p>
    <p class="western">“But you obviously got to her.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Resistance was futile.” Kate laughed. “No it wasn't like that. We finally talked out a lot of history between us, and...” Her mind drifted away on memories filled with warm and happy emotions. “I couldn't be happier.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I'm glad. So, are you ready to meet your students today?”</p>
    <p class="western">She nodded and pushed back on the chair arms, rising to her feet. “Ready to go.”</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">
      <b>Chapter 17</b>
    </p>
    <p class="western">Jeri leaned on the balcony railing, nervously rubbing her hands together as she watched the sun set over the Pacific Ocean. The crashing waves on the shoreline below blocked the sounds from inside the house where Kate was putting the finishing touches on dinner. Her parents had called that they were on their way. She recalled her mother's tone of voice, listening to it over and over again, hoping to parse out of it the emotions running through Sharon Zimmerman.</p>
    <p class="western">“Jeri.” Kate's voice carried over the sounds of the waves and Jeri turned to see her step out onto the balcony. Her heart beat faster at the delicious sight of Kate in her new blouse from Seattle. She wore a pair of gray slacks, outlining each luscious curve of shapely hips and rear. Kate looked good enough to eat; Jeri actually licked her lips.</p>
    <p class="western">“Your dessert is waiting for <em>after</em> your parents leave.”</p>
    <p class="western">Laughing, Jeri met her halfway and swept her love into her arms, lifting her to meet her lips with a lingering kiss. “You look wonderful.” She touched the crystal flickering faintly at Kate's throat.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate's hand wrapped around hers. “Dinner's almost ready. Since Alex was going to be here, I didn't know if you wanted wine.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Iced tea would be better. Alex will prefer a soda anyway.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I'm a little anxious to meet him,” Kate said as they walked back inside the house. “Are you sure he sounded okay with it?”</p>
    <p class="western">“I had at least prepared him with some sense that my outlook on sexuality was shifting.” Jeri stood next to Kate for a moment, watching her check the last items on the stove. They had decided to serve something simple and definitely homestyle for this important occasion. Jeri had suggested that her parents probably would prefer to understand the very ordinary things about their relationship. The sense of shared values, common likes and dislikes, a shared purpose with family at the center.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri felt a warmth swelling in her stomach, spreading comfortably through her midsection and into her chest. She lifted her arms around Kate's shoulders and squeezed gently before kissing her lover's throat.</p>
    <p class="western">“Mmm hmm,” Kate murmured. The doorbell interrupted. Kate wiped her hands on a towel resting on the countertop. “You sit. I'll go get that.”</p>
    <p class="western">“No, let's go together.” Kate turned off the various burners. Jeri took her hand and led her to the front door. Unlocking it, she pulled it inward.</p>
    <p class="western">Sharon and Gerry Zimmerman stood on either side of Alex, one hand on each of his shoulders. “Hi, Mom.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri smiled at her son. “Hope you brought your appetite. We've got dinner on.”</p>
    <p class="western">She stepped back, letting Alex into the foyer. Her parents stepped in after him less readily.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate had stayed off to the side and now, as Alex's gaze found her, she stepped forward. “Hello, Alex.”</p>
    <p class="western">“You're Ms. Mulgrew, right?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Yes, my name's Kate. I think you were maybe nine the last time we met.”</p>
    <p class="western">He held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”</p>
    <p class="western">She took it. “Nice to see you too.”</p>
    <p class="western">Alex looked over his shoulder at Jeri then his grandparents. “Why don't I help you in the kitchen?” When Jeri gave Kate a nod, Kate led Alex from the foyer.</p>
    <p class="western">“Mom, Dad, was the drive over all right?”</p>
    <p class="western">“The usual traffic,” her father replied. “But quiet once we got off the PCH.”</p>
    <p class="western">“I didn't open any wine for tonight. Can I offer you ginger ale or a glass of iced tea? We're having a casserole Kate made.” Jeri felt the need to keep the conversation light and inconsequential. “The balcony's open for the breeze. It's going to be a nice night.” She led them through the house.</p>
    <p class="western">As they passed the kitchen, her mother stopped at the sound of laughter. Jeri looked to see Alex leaning on the counter on his forearms, laughing at something Kate had said.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate put a hand on Alex's and looked over at Jeri. “You want to eat on the balcony? It's a beautiful night.”</p>
    <p class="western">“It is. All right,” Jeri acquiesced.</p>
    <p class="western">Alex leaped into service. “I'll move the dishes.”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri stepped into the kitchen and made introductions. “We didn't do this at the door, Alex got so eager for food.”</p>
    <p class="western">“He snatched a roll before I could stop him,” Kate supplied.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri laughed. “Always the mom. Kate, these are my parents, Sharon and Gerry Zimmerman. Mom, Dad, this is Kate Mulgrew.” She reached across the countertop and caught Kate's hand where it rested.</p>
    <p class="western">“Mr. and Mrs. Zimmerman.” Kate nodded at each of them. “I'm pleased to meet you.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Ms. Mulgrew.” Gerry Zimmerman replied.</p>
    <p class="western">“Kate, please.” Jeri watched Kate offer her win-'em-over smile.</p>
    <p class="western">“Then please, call us Sharon and Gerry,” Sharon said. “You also have children?”</p>
    <p class="western">“My sons Ian and Alec are both grown and out of the house. Ian's in university upstate. Alec is an artist in Seattle.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Jeri's brother, Mark, is also an artist,” Sharon supplied with a surprised smile. “You're an actress too, aren't you?”</p>
    <p class="western">“I am. Jeri and I first met while shooting Voyager,” Kate began.</p>
    <p class="western">Sharon looked at Jeri in surprise. “I... Were you involved then?”</p>
    <p class="western">“No, Mom. I was involved with Brannon, a writer, after divorcing Jack.”</p>
    <p class="western">While they talked, Kate pulled both the tea and a ginger ale from the refrigerator. “Gerry, can I offer you a drink?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Ginger ale is fine.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Tea for me,” Jeri answered.</p>
    <p class="western">“I'll also take tea,” Sharon said.</p>
    <p class="western">“Go on outside. I'll bring a tray.” Kate collected glassware from the cabinet, and a tray from a hidden narrow door alongside the sink under-cabinet. Jeri recognized when her mother noticed the familiarity Kate had with the kitchen's layout.</p>
    <p class="western">“Mom? Dad?” Jeri stepped back and gestured her mother and father out to the balcony. Alex was already placing the settings from the dining room at the more casual seating on the balcony.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate was only a moment behind them with five glasses; two ginger ales and three ice teas. She held the tray out and let each person select then took the last for herself, setting the tray alongside the chair where she sat down. Across from her Jeri raised her glass. “To an evening at home with family.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Family,” Kate echoed, and Jeri faintly heard her mother and father also.</p>
    <p class="western">“Mom, are you all right?”</p>
    <p class="western">“I'm just a little shocked still. You, um, haven't dated any women before... that you've told me about?”</p>
    <p class="western">“No, I hadn't. I haven't kept any secrets from you. Kate and I have only been together a couple weeks, honestly. We were working up to sharing this kind of time with you but the media circus kinda shortened the timetable. I did want you to hear it from me and not from the tabloids.”</p>
    <p class="western">“We've never believed those things,” Gerry said.</p>
    <p class="western">“I love the Bat Boy stories.” Alex laughed.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate laughed. “Honestly, I never read them. We didn't realize what was happening since we were in Seattle spending time with Alec.”</p>
    <p class="western">“That's your son?” Alex asked.</p>
    <p class="western">“Yes, Alec is my younger son. He's twenty-one. Ian's twenty-three.”</p>
    <p class="western">“So you still hang out with them?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Of course.”</p>
    <p class="western">“That's cool.” Alex looked around. “Um, hey, didn't you say dinner was ready?”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate stood. “I did. Help me serve?”</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri watched Kate leave, smiling as Alex looked up at her as she walked beside him. He was fourteen and not particularly tall for his age, so he was only an inch taller than Kate. He behaved very deferentially, but not afraid of interacting with Kate. Jeri appreciated that meant he liked her instinctively. He had been that way with Chris too, comfortable that he spent a lot of time at the house or with Jeri. In Jeri's mind it was a good sign.</p>
    <p class="western">“Jeri?” Her mother's voice drew Jeri's attention back. “She seems very nice.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Thank you, Mom. I hoped you would like her.”</p>
    <p class="western">The food came out in various serving dishes between Alex and Kate and the five of them sat down around the table; the moon a faint sliver, and the stars twinkling in the dark sky. Dishes were passed, plates filled, and soon the air filled with the every day conversations. Jeri talked a little bit about the work on the “Shark” set. Kate spoke about her acting class. Alex caught up his mother on activities at his school. Sharon talked about a book she had recently finished by Faye Kellerman. Even Gerry spoke briefly about his gardening which had surprised Kate into talking about her mother's gardens. There was a little melancholy as Kate related her mother had passed away, but it seemed that was all it took for Sharon Zimmerman to bond with Kate. Jeri's mother opened up considerably more after that, talking about Jeri's aunts and uncles, Sharon's siblings, scattered around the country.</p>
    <p class="western">By the time their dessert of lemon custard tarts came out with coffee, Jeri had a new appreciation for her lover, a new understanding of her parents and a sense that it all added up to a very good life.</p>
    <p class="western">* * *</p>
    <p class="western">Already in her nightie, Kate was turning down the bedding when Jeri finally entered the bedroom. “Everything locked up?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Mmm hmm.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Everything went great tonight,” Kate said.</p>
    <p class="western">“It did.”</p>
    <p class="western">“You sound tired. Come on, lie down, and we'll get some sleep.” Kate patted the bed.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri sat down across from Kate, but in the next instant had rolled onto her back, reached up and pulled Kate down onto the bed with her. The other woman let out a yelp until Jeri rolled them both over and Kate was underneath her, looking up.</p>
    <p class="western">“Exhaustion just went away, imagine that.”</p>
    <p class="western">Kate laughed. Jeri sweetly nibbled on her lips. “I want my dessert.”</p>
    <p class="western">“You had a whole tart.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Lemon makes me pucker my lips.” Jeri demonstrated. Kate reached up, pulled her fingers through Jeri's hair and brought her mouth down roughly stealing a kiss. “See?”</p>
    <p class="western">“Delicious.” Kate's gratified moan filled her ears as Jeri stroked through the hair covering her pubic mound.</p>
    <p class="western">“I think Alex wants to stay with us this summer.” Kate didn't even blink at the non sequitur; Jeri loved her all the more for not giving her a strange look.</p>
    <p class="western">“Does he get a choice?”</p>
    <p class="western">“If he wants to, there's no legal objections.”</p>
    <p class="western">“What will Jack say?” Kate urged Jeri to rise above her, hands guiding her waist. As a breast dangled, Kate latched her teeth and lips to it.</p>
    <p class="western">Jeri's mind didn't process the question. “I have no idea.”</p>
    <p class="western">“Well, we'll see what happens.” Jeri thought it, even as Kate said it, “You know, having a kid around can dampen the mood for sex.”</p>
    <p class="western">Holding herself suspended above Kate as the woman's hands stroked over her torso, Jeri shook at the sensations. “Then we'd better get in plenty before he comes to stay, hmm?” Jeri lowered her mouth against Kate's throat and hummed against the pulse point. The woman's hips jerked beneath her, and Jeri laughed when Kate gasped. She grasped Kate's wrist, holding it still, away from her body as the woman's stroking of her skin was already driving her crazy.</p>
    <p class="western">She ground her pubic mound in slow circles against Kate's. She was already quivering ready to come. She hoped Kate was also close. Gradually she let up on her hips, sliding down her lover's body, moving her hands over the silken skin. Finally she settled against the cool sheets on her stomach and lifted Kate's thighs over her shoulders.</p>
    <p class="western">Kate's hands shifted to her hair and Jeri welcomed the tugging, pushing and pulling as she feasted upon her lover's swollen, heated and wet folds.</p>
    <p class="western">When Kate was limp and sweat-covered, Jeri felt satiated and full. She pulled the sheet up around them, wrapped her arms around Kate, pressed her snugly to her curves and fell into a satisfied sleep with her lover's heartbeat under her ear as she rested her head against Kate's back.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for accompanying me on this strange fever dream. I'd love to hear from you if you read the whole thing.</p>
<p>If you're interested in more AU KM/JR:<br/>Check into my <b>Boston Public</b> series of stories featuring Ronnie Cook <i>(JR's character)</i> and Margaret O'Halloran <i>(my creation, an AU of KM)</i>. If these interest you, start with <b>Identity Crisis</b> <i>(Ronnie's encounter with Kate in Tea at Five)</i> or pick up when Margaret returns to her birthplace of Boston <i>(I tell the story of how Winslow High's principal, Steven Harper is a very old friend)</i> in <b>Coming Home</b>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>